Live Life on the Rails
by Firefly-the-Wolf
Summary: A major recreation of original that I never finished. Skater Sakura has come back to Japan, and turns of events happen that she ends up going to school with her cousin, and with two boys that drive her crazy. Rated T for now. SS ET.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the CCS characters or affiliated names, the ladies of CLAMP do. I do however, own everything else.

**_Words of the Wolf:_**

_-The tragedy of life is not that it ends so soon, but that we wait so long to begin it._

_**Warning: This story isn't 100 percent about skating. It's more about the people.**_ (This needs to be explained to some people)

As I have already stated in my sucky summary, this story is a reinvention of my older version, of about the same name_, but_ quite a few things will be different in this story, and I hope any of my old readers will consider reading the newer (and going to be updated more often) version. And if you have **ANY PROBLEMS** with the new version, read the commentary at the bottom as to why I've changed things, before you start harrasing me more, and or flames. I will not tolerate them. To all new readers, I hope you enjoy this story, and as always, read and review. Love ya!

* * *

**Live Life on the Rails**

**Part 1**

**_Chapter 1_**

With a quiet sigh, Sakura Kinomoto looked out from under her black baseball cap to the unsuspecting crowd at the international airport in Tomoeda, Japan. She was sitting in the waiting area with her carry on and duffle bag sitting on the ground beside her, as she listened to the music on her iPod, entertaining herself by picking out random people in the crowd and matching a theme song for them.

Checking the clock on the opposing wall, she saw that it was 11:45, and her brother Toya was late. He, mister paranoid by punctuality, was not here. That's Odd. But she didn't worry. She had a feeling it was to help her parents prepare for her homecoming party back into Japan. Her parents had been so excited with her upcoming 18th birthday, and had decided to take her out of the home schooling program in America and bring her back home to Japan, making her finish her senior year of high school in the start of April.

'No, that's not why we're here. Be truthful with yourself.' Her conscience chided her.

Sakura really didn't want to be honest with herself, as she tried to sink further into her oversized green hoodie, and checked, to make sure, her long hair was still in a tight bun hidden in the hood. She was perfectly content with lying to herself about why her family had decided to move back to Japan, though she knew this would only last for a small time. Probably until later that night. Her parents meant well, they really did…but still.

Glancing at the clock again, she noticed it had been another 5 minutes in her musings. She wondered how long she can get away without having a bodyguard or family member watching her. Thus far, it had been a total of 25 minutes since she parted with Yukito at his boarding gate, and she had been sitting here as arranged to be as unassuming as possible. And in these 25 minutes of liberation, she has been thoroughly bored.

Honestly, kids her age liked being alone, but to someone who has been under constant observation her entire life, she liked having her safety net, and someone to talk to. Being around older people all the time has made her weird, she chuckled to herself.

Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she looked up carefully to see a handsome tanned young man of 25, about 6'6" with messy black hair, dressed in blue jeans, a black button up shirt, and black sun glasses. He had an agitated look on his face. Sakura smiled broadly up at her brother. He was probably angry with all the females currently watching him with that _look_ in their eyes. She kept a straight face as she stood up, her brother shouldering her heavy duffle bag, and the pair headed out to the terminal, where Toya's not so inconspicuous car was waiting.

Throwing her duffle bag and carry on into the trunk of his imported burgundy Mustang GT 500, Toya got into the driver's seat with ease. Sakura rolled her eyes, finally taking off her hat to show her face, now safe behind tinted windows. "You just had to pick me up with this? Couldn't you have just bought a new car, maybe something that doesn't scream "rich and can afford taxes, insurance, and imports, please rob us'? Why not rent an economy car, if just for a few hours?"

Toya shrugged his shoulders, and ruffled her chestnut brown hair like the annoying older brother he was. Growling at him as she tried to swat away his hand, Toya grinned teasingly. "What? You expect us to welcome you back to our old home with some dinged up car? I think not. You deserve to arrive in some sort of style, since the limo was out of question, as was an entourage of SUV's."

Sakura punched his muscled arm enough to drive her point, "What part of 'secret' entry into Japan do you not understand, nii-chan? The fact that I didn't take the family plane to land at a public airport? Or maybe when I said a simple car?"

Toya ignored her by turning up the radio with that stupid superior grin on his face. Sakura sighed to herself once again, as she had since her parents told her about the move a month ago. Facing the window, she watched as they entered the large city of Tomoeda, with its sky rises, parks, and its daunting atmosphere with what her new life would become in a matter of time.

The drive back to the mansion of the Kinomoto's took about a half hour, Toya speeding ridiculously through the streets after they left the airport. Entering the 'Nicer' part of the city, they passed a lot of upper class homes, but once it was in view, the Kinomoto's modern style home outshone them all. It wasn't that it was extravagant in the sense of a lot of decoration and expensive objects.

In fact the 2 story home was simple, but on a large plot of land the Kinomoto family had owned since before Meiji era, mass amounts of trees to hiding the grounds, if the 5 feet tall brick wall wasn't enough, with the elegant wrought iron rising 8 feet, and the gates simple with a design of high rise bamboo and leaves. You could see the house a bit in the background, rebuilt in the years since the family had left when Sakura was 7, from its traditional Japanese style, to a Victorian style.

The filled up driveway came into a roundabout with a peach tree in the center of the circular patch of grass, a bench beside it in the shade among the flowers. Getting out of the car, Sakura gazed at the house for the first time in person instead of through a picture. The paint was a soft blue, and the edge color was ivory, from its icing, to the railing, the steps, and the edgings. There were two bay windows facing the front of the home, one a part of the wraparound porch.

It was a very pretty house unlike the apartments she occasionally lived in when she was away from her parents, though she couldn't help but wish the house was still traditional, as she had loved it when she was a kid. Grabbing the carry on, as Toya refused to let her take the old green duffle bag, she went up the steps to the French double doors, which were opened by one of the maids, Etsuko, who had been working for the family for quite some time, and one of Sakura's favorites.

The 44 year old woman smiled brightly at her, welcoming her home, while another maid took the duffle bag from Toya, and Etsuko motioned for someone else to take Sakura's carry on. Walking past with a thank you and a smile, the two Kinomoto children wandered over to a large living room, with lively conversation and laughter.

It was no surprise to see her parents there, but there was also her Aunt Sonomi, who she hadn't seen in some time, and some other family friends and her parent's business partners. Upon entry into the room, everyone took notice of the two, and gave Sakura a hearty welcome of nods, hugs, or a small conversation before moving on. They had long gotten over her unladylike choice of attire, seeing as she made a name for herself because of her sport.

Walking around to find her parents in the throng of people, she saw her dad first, who stood tall and proud to show where Toya got pretty much all his genes from. Her father had dark brown hair swept to the side neatly, lean handsome face, straight nose with his reading glasses on the bridge of his nose like usual, and a kind smile, dressed in his trusty blue office shirt and khaki's. She giggled to herself seeing dirt smudges on his pants, so she knew he had gotten out of a dig just before she came.

Seeing Sakura, her father Fujitaka ditched the conversation with someone, so he could bring her into a tight bear hug. Laughing, Sakura hugged him back just as hard, having not seen him for 2 weeks. Loosening his hold but not letting go, he asked, "Was the trip good?" Sakura smiled, "It was good enough for me. It was fun, driving across country with Yukito for a week. Especially with the whole skunk incident."

Her father laughed, "I'll have to hear about it later then. Go find your mother. She has been waiting to see you!" Sakura let go of her father, and did as she was told. It didn't take her long to find her mother, who always was in a middle of a crowd. Her mother was an ex-model turned into agency and fashion company owner, or at least, that's what she was planning since she retired a year ago.

Her long dark hair was down as usual, and she was dainty and pale, but you could tell there was some strength in her by the way she held herself. She was beautiful, and didn't look like she aged at all, which could be said for her older fraternal twin sister Sonomi, who stood right next to her. Both women were dressed in summer dresses of varying colors, but they were such a pair that Sakura always had admired them.

Sneaking up behind her mother, Sakura put her hands over her mother's eyes and without even saying anything, her mother squealed out, "Sakura!" Turning around abruptly, her mother gathered her into a death hold, and on lookers smiled at the odd familiar interaction. Nadeshiko gushed over her only daughter, who at 5'10" practically towered over the 5'5" mother. Picking at Sakura's clothes, she sighed dramatically as usual,

"I wish you would wear more feminine clothes, dear. You look so much like your beautiful grandmother, and yet you like to look like such a boy." She pulled back some of Sakura bangs to show her face better, cupping her daughter's face in her hands. Sonomi saved Sakura by distracting her sister, "Nadeshiko, isn't it time to get the food, now that Sakura is here?"

Her mother's attention was drawn away, and Sakura squeezed her aunt's hand in a silent thank you. Sonomi smiled broadly at her niece, enveloping her in a light hug, and then taking her by the hand towards the dining room, where the table was set for the 20 odd people. Sitting with her family near the front, the meal was served, and the loud talking of the group was a dull buzz.

It was a simple gathering in her parent's eyes, seeing as this people were trustworthy and would not tell a soul of her arrival into Japan, but Sakura still felt paranoid of this. Yukito and herself had worked out a plan for her to stay in Japan as long as she could before media attention was on her. And even if these people were good people, to which she knew they were, that didn't mean she still wanted them to know.

But she couldn't fight her parent's decision. She just chatted with her parent's or their friends, and sat around while they all talked in the parlor room about random stories and jokes. By 10, the guests were all heading home, and Sonomi left with them, with a promise to see Sakura later on in the week.

Jet lag was a dangerous thing, and as soon as the last person left, she crashed on the couch, as she didn't know where her room was, and was too tired to care. Fujitaka found her not long after that, and with a chuckle, carried her up to her room on the second floor.

* * *

Waking up was a painful experience for her, cause it meant she couldn't fall back to sleep. It was a grave problem for her. Sakura sat up in the bed she didn't remember getting into, the heavy down cover sprawled around her. Rubbing away the crumb at the edges of her eyes, she took a better look of her new bedroom.

A muted mix of gold, amber, and brown color that was painted on the walls of her good sized room, and she had oak wood flooring, with some carpets of multi colors and textures spread throughout the room. On the walls, were her many family pictures, posters of bands, and some of her mom's most famous pictures (the band posters were hers. The pictures of her mom were her mom's futile attempt to make Sakura become a model). She had a room with a bay window and red curtains, and there was gold padding and plush pillows of dark red.

There was a simple oak desk for studying, emphasized by the desktop computer, and lamp, and her favorite comfy rolly chair to do the studying, with the desk's set of bookcases on either side. There was even a day bed with black iron framing, and a matching gold padding, and it faced her entertainment system, small plasma TV, and several game stations, with cabinets to hold her mass supply of DVDs and games.

The last piece of furniture in the room was her queen sized bed with a black canopy top, and lush red covers, pillows, and sheets. Getting up, she noticed that her duffle bag and carry on had been left alone, which she accounted to Etsuko's usual intervention. If the other maids knew what she carried in there, and what they were carrying, there was no telling what their reactions would be.

There were three wood doors in her room, and going to the one on her immediate left, she found a small bathroom much to her liking, just as minimal as possible, unlike some apartments she was at. The paint was simple cream, a black and white tiled floor, dark wood cabinet and black top counter and sink, with a moving mirror cabinet, and red towels already freshly set to the side for her use.

Deciding that it would be nice to be clean, since she hadn't showered since the plane ride from New York City, she went about her morning business. Taking a shower to clean her mid back length hair, and get the dirt and sweat off of her beige tan skin, she was relieved to walk out of the shower with a clean feeling.

Wrapping a towel around her usually hidden hour glass body, as well as around her hair, she went back into her room. Opening the door closest to the bathroom, she found a walk in closet, and a chest of drawers. Pulling on clean black boy shorts and sports bra and some socks, she rummaged around to find some baggy boy blue jeans and an oversized black t-shirt with the logo of the sports company Fox.

Leaving the closet to be explored at another time, she went to her carry on bag, digging out her hair brush and smoothing out the hair a bit before pulling it into a ponytail, with her chin length bangs framing her face. Satisfied, she began unloading the duffle bag before one of the maids decides to do it for her.

Unzipping, the first thing you saw was a black skateboard, with blue flames turning into red. Underneath was her equipment, pads, and helmet, and notebooks, books that she had bought while waiting for the plane, and even a small percentage of her manga collection, a couple of her baseball caps, and her laptop in its special carry case.

Normal people didn't travel around with these sorts of things, but Sakura didn't care. Putting the duffel bags contents in their respectful places, she decided to go downstairs to get some late breakfast. Walking past one of the servants, she asked if her parents were still there, only to learn they had left for the day.

Expecting that, she continued her way down the large and simple staircase and found the kitchen with a coffee brown theme, and dark wood and black counters. Etsuko was already there, with another welcoming smile, and indicated Sakura to sit at the four chaired round family table which happened to have another occupant, who was drinking a red bull along with eggs and toast, reading the paper nonchalantly. Sakura sat down next to her older brother, curious.

"What are you doing here, nii-chan?" Toya moved the paper so he could see her. "Well, you didn't think mom and dad were just gonna leave you here all by yourself, did you? Anyways, I didn't have anything planned for today, and I'm taking you out to go get school supplies and what not since you do have school tomorrow, and you've never had to go to a public school before. We need to go get supplies, and I'm not shopping for a picky kaijuu. I'm having you come with me to pick out your own things."

His teasing grin was quickly turned into a grimace as he felt pain in his foot as Sakura stomped down on it under the table. He whispered in pain, "Kaijuu…"

His little sister glared at him, "I'm not a kaijuu! Quit calling me that!!!" Etsuko chuckled as she put a plate of food in front of Sakura, "You two never seem to stop, do you?" Sakura sniffed indignantly, "If Toya would just stop calling me that, there wouldn't be such a problem!" With that, she began chewing down on her food, in bliss at one of her favorite meals that she only got with Etsuko around.

It didn't take long to finish her food, and Toya somehow cleaned his plate by the time she was done, she went upstairs to get her stuff, coming back down the stairs in black converse, brown zip up hoodie, baseball cap, and her hair expertly hidden in the nape of her neck and by the hood. Toya poked fun at his little sister. "You bound your chest again? You look like you are a ripped small fry."

Sakura chose to ignore his many attempts at starting a fight as they headed out the door, Etsuko and several others chuckling at the siblings, and he continued to egg her on as they got into his car, and they headed off to one of Tomoeda's malls.

Snapping a couple times, by the time they got to the mall, and stopped in the parking garage, Toya had quite a few sore spots on his arm and ribs. For a girl, his little sister packed a punch. Then again, she needed to be fit, with her job.

The two would seem like an odd pair, with a tall model-like man, and then a covered up slightly shorter person that could only be described as unisex, and the two walked beside each other like it was nothing. Toya steered straight to a store of random supplies, and he bought her picked out supplies.

He decided to go to a photography store, and Sakura went to sit in a book store, finding a good manga to pass the time with. She put up her hood, and put on her earphones so she didn't have to listen to the stores horrible attempt at music. But as she was reading, she heard some very loud laughter near the front of the store, and she looked up to see a large group of teens her age all dressed up as skaters, and as she got a better view of them, she could tell they were real skaters and not posing as a bunch of them, as their shoes were worn with use and there was smudges on their clothes.

All six of the guys were pretty good looking, but she noticed the 7th person was actually a tomboy, but couldn't get a good look at the girl with her back turned. Finding herself curious, Sakura tried to catch a glance at her without being obvious. She only got a glimpse of her profile, but this girl seemed oddly familiar.

'Weird.' Sakura shook it off, returning to her book. But her eyes wandered back to this group of obviously tight friends, and couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. She had been living in the US for 10 years, going to home school in between training, competitions, and what not. She had no room in her schedule for friends back then, just fellow sportsmen and trainers. So, seeing a group of people her age with so little worries, who just got to enjoy what they did without the same pressures as her…was a bit saddening.

Suddenly, she got a vibration from her cell phone, and picking it up before it began to ring, she answered, "Moshi moshi?"

"_Hey, I'm done at the store. Let's go grab some lunch before heading home._" Toya spoke without announcing himself. Sakura rolled her eyes,

"Alright, I'm at the book store nearest it. Just wait outside, 'cause I need to buy a couple books." Toya teased,

"_More of your mangas?_" Sakura scowled, though he couldn't see, "Yeah, so what of it?" Toya replied, "_Nothing. See you in a few then._"

Sakura stood up from her comfortable seat, and gathered her selection of books, both manga and some fictions she found interesting, and went to the front where the cash register was. But as she did so, she was passing the group of skaters, and finally caught sight of the girl. And was struck once again with the odd sense of familiarity of her features.

Trying to shake it off, she bought the items with little problem, the cashier didn't even register the name on the credit card, which she guessed he wasn't into sports or into the history of Japan, for that matter. She put the card away into her pocket, and took her many shopping bags of school supplies and books, and turned her head for just one last look at the raven haired girl to see if she could guess why she was so familiar.

But it turned out that the girl was looking at her too, because at that moment, emerald eyes met with grayish purple ones. Smiling friendly like usual, Sakura continued on her way out of the store, where Toya was waiting right outside the doorway. But Sakura didn't see the other girl's reaction to the brief time in which they acknowledged one another.

Lunch was simple, grabbing a burger from Duklyon, one of the more famous restaurant's in Japan, and Toya showed her around town, even showing her where his studio was. "Technically I'm still living at home, but I'll be staying there a lot for my work, especially if I have a heavy schedule. But that shouldn't be for another few days, minus an odd job here or there."

As much as she liked to hide it, he knew this pleased his little sister. She didn't get to be with the family for nearly two weeks, which though normal, she didn't get to have quality time with them as much anymore. None of them did, what with everyone busy doing their own things. So, he had cleared his schedule as much as possible so he could spend some time with her.

By the time they got home, it was 2 in the afternoon, and Sakura just went to her room to set aside her new school supplies. Toya was close behind, deciding to lounge on her day bed and bug her.

"So, what was the whole skunk incident?" Sakura snorted, lowering the volume on the TV. "Simple. We were driving through Kentucky to head up to New York, and it was pretty late, so I was letting Yukito drive." Toya threw up his hands, an incredulous look on his face,

"Wait. Stop right there…You let Yue drive? Our Yue? You of all people know how much of a bad idea that is!" Sakura sighed, and shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, it's too late to go back and stop this, now isn't it? Again, I was dead tired, and the caffeine wasn't doing its job, so I told him to let me have 5 hours of sleep. It was just to drive on the interstate highway. I thought he could handle this. He managed fine the first three hours just fine. But he hit a 'bump'. And you know Yukito. He was worried about the poor animal. So, he stops the car, and goes out to check it. Turns out it was just a just a small log. But, inside the log, was a skunk. Let your imagination take over from there."

Toya was biting his lip to stop from bursting out laughing. Sakura added for effect, "And the smell…" Toya just let himself laugh from there, unable to stop himself. Sakura joined in a little, but the two calmed down. Toya wiped his eyes, holding his side as he asked,

"So, he's gotten a little better since we were younger. Geez, I remember when he could barely last 5 minutes behind a wheel before something happened. Dad was horrified to take him out driving." Sakura smiled, but said nothing as she watched the news on the TV. Toya left a little after that, getting a call from one of his clients.

And as soon as he left, that girl at the mall came back to mind to drive Sakura crazy. Why was she so familiar?

* * *

A loud, constant beeping echoed through the mansion, waking any possible person that would be stupid to sleep in that late in the morning. Then, with an even louder smash, it became quiet in a matter of seconds besides the slight rustling of cloth that could be distinctly heard if you tried.

"Sakura! No Kaijuu! Get up **_NOW_**!"

Toya went pounding up the stairs and the door came bursting upon, pouring light into the large gold bedroom, the curtains pulled tightly so no light could enter the room. And on the queen sized bed had a lump protruding from its surface in the middle, which moved slightly and muffled mumbles of annoyance came from underneath. Toya just walked to the side that was closest to the lump and cupped his hands to his mouth, and gave a moan not unlike a distressed ghost.

Suddenly a squeak came from the lump, and the covers were torn off to show his adorable little sister with frazzled hair and a pair of burning emerald eyes that looked to him as if he had a death wish. Toya smiled annoyingly and taunted,

"You're up yet Kaijuu?"

Sakura just glared at him for a full minute before yelling,

"I AM NOT A KAIJUU!!!!" And with her righteous fury, threw several of her pillows at him, and sadly for Toya, he was not fast enough to get past the rapid fire of objects, as she managed to nail him right in the nose, and another hit like a boulder in his stomach. Jumping out of bed, Sakura went over to his prone form on her floor, and proceeded to kick him out of her room, slamming the door shut behind him.

Calming down, she looked to her computer's screen saver to see the time, and realized she was running a bit late. Running to the walk in closet, she started grabbing whatever was clean. A pair of baggy blue jeans with 4 silver chains attached at the hip, a large DBZ navy shirt, and in a practiced move, brushed her hair with her fingers and swept it into a loose bun while she pulled on a blue hoodie with black Chinese dragons. Grabbing a black baseball cap, and her pair of dubbed 'white and nerdy' rectangle black framed glasses, she checked the mirror.

Not one to really care all that much, she slung her shoulder backpack over her head, and made sure her iPod was in her pocket, she took her skateboard and dashed downstairs to the kitchen.

There was already a plate of eggs, bacon, and a cinnamon bun waiting for her, along with her brother sneering at her while eating his cereal. But Sakura just smirked, as she could see that his nose was still a bit red from the pillow. Inhaling her food, she thanked Etsuko, kissed her brother on the nose, and ran to the front door to put on her sneakers. Toya called out from the kitchen,

"Sakura? Are you skating to school? I was going to give you a ride there."

She put her other shoe on quickly, knowing Toya was probably going to try and tag along, stopping any boy from getting within 10 feet of her with their 'dirty horny toad thoughts'. She grinned and answered as she opened the door,

"Yep! See you later!!!"

The door slammed before he could say anything else. Turning in his seat to look out the window, he saw as she skated down the driveway, exiting the gate, and he could barely see the top of her head past the trees and wall. He sighed a little, but he felt a soft pat on his shoulder. Looking up, he saw the plump and pretty Etsuko with a fond and sweet smile. The older woman had a laugh in her voice,

"She's a big girl, Toya-kun. She can take on the real world." Toya grumbled, "But she's never been to public school." Etsuko shook her head, grabbing Sakura's plate and glass, "Well, let her experience it. She only gets to be a student for one year."

* * *

Sakura was enjoying the breeze as she skated down the streets toward the school, it lifted her mood up, with her iPod blaring music, and passing some market vendors opening up in the downtown area.

It was quite a ride to get to her school, being pretty far out of the uptown district, but she hadn't wanted to go to the prissy school with those uniforms, and chose the liberal public school. It actually had high ratings, with a wide range of students, and emphasis on academics and athletics. Maybe that was why her parents and Aunt Sonomi basically advertised the school…

It was a while before the school was in view, and as she skated up to it, she noticed it was extremely modern, 3 stories, and had quite a bit of land and facilities to it for the athletic teams, and she saw some of them were already filled; girls' soccer, lacrosse, tennis, and the swim team was going.

As she drew nearer, she noticed there was a large parking lot, and in the lot, was a large group of skaters, about 20 or so. But as she stopped to get a good look at them, she noticed 7 people specifically. One in particular, the raven haired tomboy from yesterday, who was currently jumping over a bench.

'That's a bit freaky.' Sakura thought, lowering her hood but keeping on her cap. She was in a gray area, trying to decide if she could ask to join them, or just do her own thing, or even just sit off to the side and observe. But the choice was made for her, as the said raven haired girl skated over to her, in khaki cargo pants, black hoodie, and wearing a white baseball cap and glasses. Again, that wave of familiarity crept up, and Sakura could swear she knew this girl.

Stopping in front of Sakura, the girl grinned,

"New here, aren't you?"

Sakura nodded, smiling back at this friendly girl, "I stick out that much, huh?" The other girl laughed, nodding her head,

"Yeah, pretty much. There aren't that many girl skaters around here, so it's easy to tell who's new. Especially when I saw you at the mall yesterday. I'm Tomoyo, by the way, Daidouji Tomoyo. But my friends like to call me Madison, or Maddy for short. What's your name?"

Sakura nearly blanked out. It was impossible…but then again, she looked familiar, it wouldn't be that far out. Seeing Tomoyo's extended hand, she shook it and her smile brightened.

"I'm Sakura. I just moved here from the US after living there for a couple years." Tomoyo blinked, "Serious? You don't sound like it at all. Anyways, want to join us? Could always use more girls." Tomoyo said the last part while wiggling her eyebrows and motioning at the guys. Sakura nodded, getting a good laugh,

"That'd be awesome." The two skated over to a couple guys waiting by a car, and Tomoyo motioned for Sakura to put her backpack by the others. Sakura didn't know what to say or do, as she and Tomoyo waited for the lot to clear up a bit before going out there for their own tricks. Tomoyo asked,

"So, Sakura, would you mind if I called you Ying Fa?" Said person glanced at the raven haired girl, "I have no problem with it…why that though?" Tomoyo shrugged, "Seems to fit. Besides, all of us have nicknames." Neither said anything more on the subject, as they joined the others in skating on the lot, and doing simple tricks here and there.

But, it was starting to become boring for Sakura, so she upped the ante. Jumping up onto the rail of the handicap ramp, she slid down in a complete spin, and rushed forward to jump on a bench, grinding, dropping, and jumping again to slide on the bench, leaping over the large pot of plants next to it, grabbing the board for a bit before landing. Her onlookers were pretty impressed with her stunts, but then she blew them away with a few power slides, and then flying in a spin over the principal's SUV with assist from a ramp, and landing perfectly, skating over to the group and stopping, flipping the board into her hand with a flick of her foot.

She smiled at them as if she had done nothing extraordinary. Tomoyo was the first to recover, excited to be next to such a skater. "How the-"

And then she took a real good look at the girl she named Ying Fa, and did a double take. Whipping out her phone, she checked one of the pictures, and looked back at the girl in front of her, some of the guys giving her the title of 'Empress Ying Fa of the parking lot', complimenting and asking about the moves, and brunette just smiled cheerfully, and shrugged it off.

Finding the picture, Tomoyo about had a heart attack. In front of her, was someone who looked like her idol. The 5 time 1st place winner of International Youth X-games, runner up for 1st place of U.S. National Street Expo, and USA extreme sport team champion in skate boarding, Kinomoto Sakura.

A loud thud brought everyone's attention to Tomoyo, who had fainted on the pavement with an odd look on her face.

* * *

**Author Commentary:**

To all new readers, this story is a redo of the unfinished version of a story under the same name, by myself. I hope you enjoy it.

To any possible old readers who still read my lazy bum writings, I know some of you are disappointed that I've changed things up, and quite a few of you have even emailed me to express complaints about changing things around, or that you liked the old story.

Please let me explain the reasons, as I have in the Attention notice, as to why I am doing this.

**1)** Horrible grammar and misspelling. Word spell checker is in fact a horrible thing, and I should never have trusted it back then.

**2)** As many have told me over and over in reviews and emails, the story is confusing. And I agree whole heartedly, because I read and reread the chapters, and I wanted to slap myself with my lacking writing skills (not saying that it's the best now, as I still confuse some readers, but it's gotten a LOT better compared to 6 year ago) as well as these misleading plot lines and random things in the story that could have really been left out.

**3)** The plot and story line wasn't cutting it for me. It just seemed to have dried out, and I honestly want my readers to enjoy a story, not get bored to death (though, I think I've gotten more boring in chapters, dragging things out more. Dunno, we'll see as it goes on).

**4)** Also, huge plot holes. MASSIVE. I kid you not.

**5)** I've had many reviews, one specifically from coworly (used to be a different name), and several flame emails, telling me it was to mary-sue, and not in the slightest realistic. Back when I began writing this, I was a kid, and I just wanted to dream big. I didn't care about the realms of real and fake. But I've grown up since then, and I will say this, I still dream big, but I've tried to make it a little more realistic, without destroying the initial way it was.

**6)** There was great lack of character development. Especially with the families.

Anyways, I understand if some of you don't want to read this new version, as it is in a way, shanking the other one in the back. And I will admit, that it will be different, because I've begun to learn how to separate characters a bit more. So, I will still try to keep Sakura and Tomoyo kind of the same, but you will see a big difference, I think.

The essence of the original will hopefully still be there.

But I also want to say thanks specifically to some people, because they stuck quite a while, and they in their small way, inspired me to get better.

Moon_Glade, Wolf_Jade, Frosted BlossemZ, BlueMeteorGirl, ccslover4life, Yolie-chan, VcChick, and so many others. All of you are amazing, and I can't help but say Thank you. Especially to coworly, because you made me think about what I was doing. And also, thank you to **_Atsuko Tenshi_**, for being my beta, as well as a translator into Portuguese.

Alright, I'm done for now. Read it, **Review** it, _Love_ it, Later.

_**Wolf**_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the CCS characters or affiliated names, the ladies of CLAMP do. I do however, own everything else.

_**Words of the Wolf:**_

_Sero sid serio__: Late but in earnest – _one of my Family's Old Mottos. As you can see, I unconsciously abide by it.

_**Warning: This story isn't 100 percent about skating. It's more about the people.**_ (This needs to be explained to some people)

As I have already stated in my sucky summary, this story is a reinvention of my older version, of about the same name_, but_ quite a few things will be different in this story, and I hope any of my old readers will consider reading the newer (and going to be updated more often) version. And if you have **ANY PROBLEMS** with the new version, read the commentary at the bottom as to why I've changed things, before you start harrasing me more, and or flames. I will not tolerate them. To all new readers, I hope you enjoy this story, and as always, read and review. Love ya!

* * *

**Live Life on the Rails**

**Part 1**

_**Chapter 2**_

She felt her cheeks stinging before she was fully conscious, and opened her eyes to see several worried faces, including her new friend 'Ying Fa', all staring down at her. One of the guys, a lanky boy of 6'4" and short dyed bright green hair, teased,

"I don't know guys, in my opinion, she probably got some sense knocked into her." A couple others murmured their agreements, and Tomoyo replied from her prone position on the ground,

"And in my opinion, I'm going to knock some sense into you." Sitting up, they gave her some room, and she checked to see if her head was alright from the fall. Standing with the help of a black spiky haired boy, she brushed off her pants, before punching the arm of the green haired guy, who merely laughed. Waving off their concerns, she laughed and explained that she hadn't slept the night before, and forgot to eat breakfast.

The guys looked at her skeptically, but left to get a little more practice in before the lot was filled with cars and people. Sakura looked ready to join them, when Tomoyo called her back,

"Hey, do you have your schedule and stuff yet?" Sakura blinked. She hadn't really thought of that. She wanted to slap her forehead for her carelessness, but stopped and laughed,

"Hoe. I completely forgot about that. Would you mind helping me out?" Tomoyo nodded, smiling gently once again. "No problem at all. I'll take you to the front office, and after that, I'll introduce you to the guys before opening ceremony. But we should go now, before it gets too busy."

Without a word to the others, the raven haired girl picked up her skateboard and backpack, and Sakura followed suit, slinging her bag over her shoulder again as she slowly walked to the school building with Tomoyo. They entered through the glass double doors, making small talk about skating tricks and the like, and it wasn't long until they were in the front office for the school administration.

It was a simple room. Cream walls with "Inspirational" posters, a bulletin board for notices, clubs, and athletics. The front desk was an oak wrap around counter, and sitting so only her head was seen above it, was a pretty brunette woman, who looked up the second they entered the room. There was a bright smile on her face, but it quickly turned into a concerned frown. She began scolding before Sakura finished closing the door,

"Tomoyo, please don't tell me you got into trouble already? Your mother will freak out if you get in trouble on the first day of school, again, and this is your third and last year! Unless this is about the prank with teacher's fridge last semester? I told you not to push Shato-sensei, but nooo! You can't listen to me at all, can you?"

Tomoyo laughed, waving her hand as if to throw the topic away. She grabbed Sakura's wrist and pulled her forward, to be in better view of the secretary.

"I was showing around my new friend. She needs her schedule, locker number and combo, and don't worry, I'll volunteer to be her school guide and lunch buddy." She smiled cheekily at the last part. The secretary's shoulders lowered in relief with a quiet sigh, and her bright smile was back on her face as she stood up and got a better look at Tomoyo's new friend.

"Well, I'd be glad to give you a schedule, but can you give me your name?"

Sakura froze. She hadn't thought about this part either. She didn't want to seem like she was hiding something, but she was…And she didn't want to seem like she was already distancing herself from a possible friend…But she really did need her schedule. After a few seconds of hesitation and self-clearance, she answered firmly,

"My name is Kinomoto Sakura, though in your records, my last name should be Avalon."

She looked at the secretary, whose eyes widened a little, her mouth forming a little o. And glancing at Tomoyo in the corner of her eye, she was surprised to see not shock, but an odd smile.

"The Kinomoto Sakura? Rising skateboard star and daughter of the famous Kinomoto clan?" Sakura nodded, waiting for the initial stun to get over with, and then to the 'fannerisms', as she liked to call it. But Tomoyo just stood beside her quietly, while the secretary was the only one who seemed to notice the meaning of her name. It's not like she loved it all the time, but there was usually a degree of respect and brown nosing that always came with her announcing her name. It was rather off that Tomoyo, a skater, was not joining in on this, unless her suspicion was right.

The secretary seemed to have controlled herself, as her smile went up a notch into undecipherable. "If you girls will wait a minute, I'll get your things for you Kinomoto-san." She left the front desk and went into the back area, which was not seen by the rest of the room. And with that, Sakura turned to Tomoyo, brow raised.

"You don't seem surprised…Are you alright?" Tomoyo smirked, lifting her phone to show Sakura a picture that the brunette knew very well as one of her own. "You look too much like yourself to not recognize you. Besides, I'm pretty sure you know who I am, since I gave you my whole name."

Sakura smiled slightly, now caught in a different situation she had never been in, nor had seen in her mangas. "Yeah, I knew you were scary familiar. I just couldn't put a finger on it at first…It would explain why everyone wanted me to attend this school, since I flat out and turned down the offer to that prissy school."

Tomoyo giggled. "That's them. Secretive to the last second." Sakura rolled her eyes. "No kidding. I bet they weren't even going to tell us we were in the same school until the family meeting on Friday." The raven haired girl nodded, a kinder smile on her gentle face now, as she leaned her back against the counter.

"How much do you wanna bet, that they had a betting pool going on about us figuring it out? I bet _she_ was on it as well…" Sakura snorted, also getting comfortable by leaning against the counter beside Tomoyo, "$20 that your right, and raise you $10 that none of them win."

Tomoyo grinned mischievously, shaking hands with the brunette to seal the deal, "You're on."

They didn't say anything for a little while, until Tomoyo spoke up again, an awkward but interesting start, "So, when did you learn about **it**?" The way Tomoyo said it, made the brunette know exactly what the subject had turned to. Sakura frowned, playing with her chin length bangs as a habit of frustration.

"About a month and a half ago. I mean, I suspected it for a while now, but to have it affirmed was…well, it sucked. When did they told you?" Tomoyo shrugged, "My mom felt I should know right when I hit middle school, to avoid certain problems. Not that I've had problems, but it was a precaution. And I basically figured it out after you had left, I just didn't understand it until I got older."

Sakura nodded, and then remembered something, a feeling of remorse and guilt spread through her, "I'm sorry I haven't kept in touch with you. I know I promised I would, right before we left for America, but after-"

Tomoyo interrupted, waving her hand to make the apology go away. "No, it's alright. It was my fault we stopped writing anyway. And I needed a break, at that time, with what was happening. Besides, we have forever to talk again. Your living in Japan again, dear cousin. We have no excuse not to talk anymore." Tomoyo's eyes lit up as her smile really brightened, and she touched Sakura's arm as if to reaffirm and recreate the old bond of friendship between them.

Sakura smiled, glad for the first time for the decision to come back to Japan. She teased, poking her old and only female best friend in the side, "So, it seems that you took up skating. What's up with that, huh? You never wanted to skate when I was here." The raven haired girl squeaked at the sudden prod.

"Hey!!! And why not learn how to skate? I didn't have my Saku-chan anymore. I needed some comfort. Besides, the second I told my mom I wanted to learn, she was psyched. You remember, the entire skate boarding line from Piffle Princess."

Sakura replied with a grin, "Of course I remember the first line. It was a joint project with both our mom's, and Aunt Sonomi became my first sponsor." Tomoyo grabbed for Sakura's thick framed glasses, who didn't protest as her cousin put them on herself.

"So, what's with the disguise, anyways? Every picture in public of you is with these sunglasses, hoodies, and hats. No one knows what you really look like, besides family of course. Don't you get tired of it?" Sakura shrugged, rubbing the bridge of her nose that missed the familiar comfort of weight.

"Well, as I started getting public, my mom basically hid my face. I just changed my style to how I like it, which she disagrees a lot too." Tomoyo laughed, "Aunt Nadeshiko is seriously still trying to make you into a model? I thought she'd give up on it after a while." Sakura shook her head furiously, a soft scowl on her face.

"I love my mom, I really do, but she is extremely adamant about me becoming a model, so much that she still hides my face, so that when I make my 'debut', I will be 'unstoppable', or whatever."

Tomoyo was going to say something, but the secretary finally came back into the main room, muttering to herself darkly about copy machines. Both the girls turned to face her, and a bright smile was plastered on her face again. Extending her hand, she held out the forms for Sakura to take.

"Here you go! Took a while, since the other secretary hadn't put your record in the files of the new students. It seems that you were put in with the first years by accident. Anyway, Tomoyo is your guide, and as requested, your last name will be put in the records as Avalon until graduation unless you wish otherwise."

Sakura held the forms in hand, as Tomoyo automatically started directing Sakura toward the hallway door again, but she managed to call back as she was pushed out the door, "Thank you!!"

Tomoyo took Sakura's arm in hers, and guided her around, showing her the many corridors and stairways of the school, and the hang out spots of certain cliques during recess and lunch. "See, the courtyard is already filling up with jocks, preps, and school spirit people…and a little down the veranda, is the 'brains' and some of the cooler sports people, and arts group, and it's arts because we've got so many different types at this school. Oh, over there, we've got the Goths, the uber thespians, outcasts, and what nots. And here we are, punks, trouble makers, and skaters. Welcome to our humble abode."

Sakura knew separation of social groups was normal, but she didn't know it was to this level in high school. The 'preps' were pretty close to the cafeteria, and they had a decent and large set up, very open part of the courtyard with a mini field under the trees, and they guarded their area doggedly with their vicious looks. The 'brain and arts' had a good spot as well, though more shade under the trees, though not as much as the Goth area, who stuck in the darkest corner of the courtyard, more by choice than by force. And the 'punks' were the farthest from the cafeteria and close to the small entrance of the parking lot and school grounds, but had a huge space, with self made ramps on benches and tables, and you could see the heavy usage on the pipes of ramps from the building, and there were stickers and 'approved' student art all over the area.

Kinomoto was in love, though she wished there was more. From the gathered, only 20 or so people had skateboards, and the rest meshed in the crowd as punks or the deemed 'troublemakers'. They didn't look a lot horrible; they just had a different sense of fashion and attitude.

Tomoyo waved at a group of guys that were a common theme with her, as Sakura noticed, and the two jogged up to their designated table. Well, more Tomoyo was dragging and practically taking Sakura's arm off by the sheer force of her excitement. Standing in front of her friends, Tomoyo beamed as she made a show of presenting her cousin to her long time friends.

"Guys, this is Sakura. My cousin. The one I told you about that was living in the US for a few years. You know her." She waited for a bit as their gears were turning, and before long, one of their jaws slacked, and soon after, the others followed. Both of the girls giggled, as it was a funny sight. The one with green hair turned to face the others, snapping his fingers.

"Damn it, another one. Seriously, the female skater is a rare find, and yet once again…" The guy closest to him, a burly raven haired boy with silver highlights and a kind smile, merely patted his friend's shoulder, and all the boys seemed to surround the green haired boy in similar morose fashion.

"I understand completely, dear Swampy. But we must mourn at another time, because Mad is rearing its head." And the six boys turned to face the girls, specifically Tomoyo, whose eye was ticking. Three of the younger looking boys had the grace to appear sheepish, 'Swampy' was grinning widely, while the burly boy with silver tips was laughing behind his hand, and the dark brunette with his hair in a ponytail just looked on stoically.

Tomoyo huffed out her breath, but contained herself. "Anyways. You know why she's here, so be good, and introduce yourselves." First one up was the green haired boy, goofy grin on his face. "Hey, my name is Kioshi, 3rd year, and 11th leader of the Windy, which is our group name. And as you may have found out, my nickname is Swampy, because I dye my hair green a lot."

The burly silver tipped boy on Swampy's right nodded his head to Sakura, small smile on his face. "My name is Takeru, also 3rd year. My nickname is Phantom. Welcome to Japan, Sakura-san." The other boy, on Swampy's left, lean build with dyed red hair smirked. "Sup, Sakura-san! My name is Akira, also 3rd year. Nickname is Sergeant, because my dad's a military."

A slightly younger boy with the brown hair in a ponytail spoke up this time, "Konnichiwa, Sakura-san. I am Eniwa, a 2nd year, and they call me Hammer. Welcome back to Japan, though the circumstance is a bit odd." Another boy, shorter and leaner than the others, wrapped an arm around Eniwa's shoulder, grinning broadly with light brown hair. "Hola! My name is Shouta, they call me Tag. Dunno why, though-" The last boy, who was Shouta's twin apparently, but with his hair black tipped, interrupted with the same grin, "And I'm Kenji, 2nd year, and they call me Tug."

Sakura smiled, and carefully took her glasses off for an official greeting. "As you know, I am Sakura, 3rd year, and Tomoyo has been calling me Ying Fa." Tomoyo spoke up, a funny look on her face as she waved her hands around dramatically. "Whoa whoa whoa. Since I believe the other guys have earlier stated, you are Empress Ying Fa of Tomoeda Public Academy's black top. And it shall be thus."

Sakura rolled her eyes, smirking at the other guys conspiritally, "Sure, Tomy-chan, whatever you say." She put her thick glasses back on, and sat down on the edge of the table with the others, Takeru making room for her. Tomoyo puffed her cheeks a little, but started laughing a little bit, not able to keep up her act for long.

Before long, the bells rang throughout the courtyard, and the group headed toward the large auditorium. Going to the back rows, they kept to themselves, ignoring the rules of being in your years age group, and they sat down in a way that they were hidden from the school administration who sat on the school stage about 80 ft from them. When Sakura asked quietly if it was fine, Kioshi, the one sitting on her immediate right, replied with a grin on his face as he leaned back, stretching his arms behind her seat and Tomoyo's on his right.

"They ignore our existence, except for when we cause trouble. As long as we attend classes, do our homework, take our tests, and have passing grades, they leave us alone, for the most part. We do have problems with some, like Shato-sensei. But, he's the only one with a severe problem against us that takes action."

"How do you get away with it?" Sakura asked incredulity. On her left, Takeru answered. "Well, it's simple. This may be a public school, but it's a rich public school. And a lot of parents donate to the school, or specific departments and clubs in which their child is in. So, if your parents give to the school, the school doesn't really cause much of a fuss if a few students like to play delinquent. Especially if those students are potential future donations, like myself and Tag and Tug's parents. And since the school administration knows who you are, and the potential donations your parents might give, they will cater to you and your delinquency."

Sakura nodded in understanding and whispered to not be overheard by the speech the principal was giving. "Then senior year might be fun, because my parents already donated to the school." Takeru and Kioshi both laughed, being the only ones who heard her, Kioshi ruffling her hair a little.

"Seems that way, ne?" They talked throughout the whole ceremony, ignoring the student council speeches, and they walked in a group as the assembly was released to go to classes, but before long, the group had to split, the second years going to their floor, and the third years split with only Akira in class with Sakura and Tomoyo, while Kioshi and Takeru were in the class next to them.

They took seats in the back, and Tomoyo seemed rather nervous about being in the class, to the point that Sakura asked her quietly what was wrong. "Shato-sensei is an asshole, and he likes to pick on me in class. Outside of class, he gets the guys." Sakura raised an eye brow, "He can't be that bad…right?" Akira answered this time,

"He's pretty bad. He hates skaters. Eniwa thinks it's because he used to be a prep, but I don't know, honestly." Tomoyo scoffed. "It's probably because my mom turned him down for going out when I was a 1st yr, and we were doing parent teacher meetings." Akira nodded, scratching the back of his head,

"Or it could be that."

The class room door opened with a resounding SHUK, and stepped in an older man with a big build that looked to be in his late 40's, plain looking with a buzz cut. He took to the front of the class, and he tried to exude this intimidating air, which seemed to work, as Tomoyo would not look him in the eye, nor did some other students.

He began class with roll call, and Sakura noticed that he sneered upon saying Tomoyo's and Akira's last names in particular, the same with the few who would not look him in the eye like earlier. When he came to her name, he grew puzzled, not remembering her name on roster before, nor able to pronounce it. Sakura raised her hand, and spoke up when he let her.

"It's pronounced A-va-lon. I was enrolled just yesterday." Shato-sensei took a good look at her and sneered at her as well. "What kind of name is that?" Sakura shrugged her shoulders, and replied lamely, "The one I was given…?" This caused several people to laugh at this small form of insubordination.

He went on, letting her be for now, but the way he acted promised retribution for poking fun at him in his own class.

"Li Meilin?" Sakura's head turned at hearing the last name, to the answering black haired beauty with very sharp facial features, sitting a few rows over, dressed in high fashion, showing her creamy white skin as best she could while still maintaining her modesty.

"Li Eriol?" Just as he was about to repeat himself a second time, the class room door slid open once again, and the class turned to see the intrusion. In walked two very handsome youths, obviously not the deemed 'troublemakers', as one boy came in, with dark blue eyes and his black hair brushed to the tips of his ears, and he wore a blue polo and jeans. He rose his hand with a meaningless smile, "Present."

Shato-sensei nodded, and continued, "Li Syaoran, I assume?" He asked this to the boy with the shaggy chocolate hair mussed up in the 'just got out of bed' look, and his sharp gold amber eyes looked directly at the teacher. He was wearing a dark green polo with khaki cargo pants, and unlike the other boy, seemed to have a darker tan. With only a few looks, Sakura could tell they had to be brothers, because of their similar height of above 6 ft, and their body build while not extremely huge like a body builder, was large and they had toned muscles of born and bred athletes.

The handsome brunet merely nodded to the teacher as reply to his question, and went to sit down by the two black haired Li's. Sakura was watching the brunet in the corner of her eye, until she felt a jab in her side from Tomoyo's direction. Facing her cousin, Tomoyo had this all knowing look, and Sakura hid her blushing face by turning to the windows as Shato finished the roll call.

Before long, they were starting their lessons on math, and Sakura immediately started hating it. Not only because she hated math in general, but because Tomoyo was right, when she said he liked to pick on them in class. Tomoyo wasn't really his target today, though, as he spent half of the morning basically making fun of Sakura, and making her go up to the board to do problems, crazy ones in which she didn't know half of them.

And worse, she was paired up against most of the class on problems, and they all finished before she was even half way through. Several apologized for it, even Tomoyo and Akira were beating her at the board.

Sakura hated this humiliation, but she said nothing as she was allowed to go to her seat after finally given the time to finish one of the problems. Maybe he would leave her alone after this, seeing as if he had got his revenge, and if he wanted to make an example of a good student, he should use the Li's. The three of them zoomed through the problems, and got them all correct. It was kind of scary how quick the three of them were.

The bell rang, and the class was given a short recess as Shato-sensei finally left the class, and a minute later came in another teacher, a beautiful light brunette, with soft gentle features, but she got all the students attention's. Kaho Mizuki was a young teacher, but she taught history well. It helped that history was one of Sakura's favorite subjects.

The class switched two more times, from science to English/ Self Study language. Sakura already knew 5 languages, not including Japanese or English, so she decided to self study Mandarin. She knew a little bit to get by on a day to day basis, but she might as well learn more. Tomoyo, who knew Mandarin fluently, agreed to help teach, as long as Sakura helped with German.

Finally, the lunch bell rang, and three from class 3-A joined the two members of 3-B, and headed down to the courtyard, with their skate boards in hand. Rushing to the lunch line, Sakura managed to get a simple red bean past bun and 'already cooked' beef ramen.

She sat down at the table with the others of Windy, and watched quietly as the group interacted, still finding it weird that she was so easily picked up by the members of Windy. They seemed so surreal, to accept her in the group so readily. On one point, they knew her history, and who she was. But they didn't know her as a person. She was part of the exclusive club, and they hadn't even tested her out yet.

Shouta and Kenji, sitting on both sides of her, took notice to her rather morbid silence, and with a nod at one another, they poked her sides. Getting a yelp from her, she got the attention of the whole table as she glared at the two. Both grinned mischievously as the jumped away from the table, and Sakura scrambled after them, trying her best to catch one of the slippery twins, finally managing to get a hold of Kenji, only for Shouta to tickle her and she let go as she laughed to the ground.

The others of the group laughed at the antics, but soon Tomoyo joined Sakura in going after the younger twins. The double team was now getting dangerous, as both girls were well coordinated, and before long, the tagging turned into a skating race. It was simple at first, small tricks here and there, but as they went through the set up course on their part of the courtyard, it turned a little more complicated as they had to skate through the others, and still keep up with the shorter and more agile brunets.

Skating around the other areas of the courtyard, more obstacles came in the way, as the cousins became more obsessed with hunting down the prey, than with keeping to social norms, and not disturbing the peace. Through the Goths area, and then through the brains and arts area, the twins dared to go through the preps area. And again, the cousins had no sense of place, only that they were making the two desperate.

Shouta was using simple tricks to get away, going the straightway, while his brother decided to do more complicated tricks to get through the people. And with those two going through the area, stirring up the people, it created more problems for their pursers, and the two girls had to pull out more tricks than usual.

Tomoyo glided through, using benches and pipes when possible. Sakura was much more, as she even skated on the wall with her speed and flexibility, and with a powerful jump, she leaped over a table of 8, flying quickly to jump over several other tables. Tomoyo merely let her skateboard glide under the table while she herself ran to catch up as she ran on the tables, careful to not step in people's lunches.

Following the two, they skated up a ramp by the cafeteria, and with Shouta nearly in her grasp, Sakura wasn't paying any attention to her surroundings at all. And proceeded to knock into something extremely hard and appearing out of nowhere. The force of the impact was like a brick wall tumbling down with a wrecking ball, as she fell forward, landing on the object that stopped her, and it took her a little bit to regain her senses.

Looking up, noticing that she hadn't had impact with the ground like she thought, she found herself looking at the handsome face from class up close, gold amber eyes that glared at her like swords. She then looked around to notice the predicament she was in. They had landed in an odd position, and leaped away from him as best as she could, and she did what she could to ignore the stares, glares and looks of the surrounding mob. She had the grace to look a bit embarrassed as she apologized.

"Sorry about that. I wasn't looking where I was going." Tomoyo suddenly appeared at her side, Sakura's skateboard in hand. "Hey, Ying Fa! We're gonna lose if we waste any more time!" Glad for the quick escape, Sakura said sorry again as she rushed through the crowd along with Tomoyo, and they threw there skateboards on the ground, quickly trying to regain distance lost, Sakura using the wall more often to glide over people more often.

It wasn't long, when Sakura managed to get a hold of one of the twins, Kenji, when he was going for a spinning trick. With that, Tomoyo grabbed Shouta, and the two grabbed the prisoners and carted them back to their group's area. Kioshi was the first to spot them, and he whopped at the girl's victory. The girl's let the twins go, who merely laughed at the fun game.

While the others were congratulating a good and hilarious game, Eniwa broke the group's fun by a single cough that got all of their attentions. "You might want to look around. A lot of people look pissed off." Sakura did just that. While most of the other cliques seemed to have gotten over it, it was the jocks and preps that seemed to have taken more offense to it, and even from far across the courtyard, they could just feel the anger in the air.

Akira was the one to suggest it. "Anyone up for a strategic retreat to the roof?" The 8 of them left no trace as they ran inside the building, boards in hand and trash thrown away.

And from his position at the table by the cafeteria, one person watched the running form of the brunette in thick glasses, as she laughed with her friends as they ran into the building.

* * *

**Author Commentary:**

Sorry about being so late with this one, but there are many good reasons.

One, got a job in which I worked near 10 hours a day (waitress) and for a few weeks, I wasn't used to it, and just passed out when I get home. Two, my computer, and my roommate's computers both broke/ had problems getting onto the internet.

Three, I seem to just destroy all technology around me. My phone broke. A week later, so did my back up phone. My computer broke as well, so I had to refresh the hard drive from new, and destroyed all my files once again. I had the back ups all in my jump drive. My jump drive seems to have a virus on it, and it's destroyed itself, along with 10 years worth of writing, all my homework for my IT classes, and several other homework pieces I'd love to have kept. It kills me to see the 10 years of work go down the drain, over 10000 pages of my life with it. I called Geek Squad to see if there was a possible way to save it. $40 for a half hour, even if they couldn't do anything. Nothing could save little Spiro (the USB drive). It took 4 chapters of the new Live life on the rails, 15 chapters of Senpuu, 6 chapters of Hollow, and also more than 1000 pgs of work on several other different ideas of stories (about 75 pgs average per each of them) as well as an original piece of fiction that I was actually going to hopefully publish (guess screw that).

Four, I broke three fingers on my right hand (dominant hand) at the beginning of summer. Do you know how hard it is to type and waitress with only one hand, not your dominant hand? I'll tell you, it's hard, and it sucks.

This summer had turned out to be something very painful.

Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this one. Yes, very different from the original, but it has its essential events. Though I feel this one could be better, I'll have to make due, and just explain more in other chapters.

And special thanks to the first reviewers, and my beta, _**Atsuko Tenshi**_, for being my beta, as well as a translator into Portuguese.

Alright, I'm done for now. Read it, **Review** it, _Love_ it, Later.

_**Wolf**_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the CCS characters or affiliated names, the ladies of CLAMP do. I do however, own everything else.

_**Words of the Wolf:**_

_Constantly choosing the lesser of two evils is still choosing evil._

_Everyone needs belif in something. I believe I'll have another beer._

_**Warning: This story isn't 100 percent about skating. It's more about the people.**_ (This needs to be explained to some people)

* * *

**Life Live on the Rails**

**Part 1**

_**Chapter 3**_

Sakura sat down onto one of the many benches of the garden roof top, laughing breathlessly along with Tomoyo, who plopped down beside her. Kioshi took the place by Tomoyo, while Takeru lazed out on the bench beside them and Akira was leaning against the roof fence.

Takeru smirked, "So, I'm guessing you've never skipped a class before, eh, Sakura-chan?" The brunette shook her head, still trying to catch her breath. "No. I never had the chance. But that was hilarious!"

Tomoyo patted her cousin's shoulder, a soft grin on her face, "There is much you have to make up for, dear friend. And it is only my right and duty to help you on the path of delinquency."

Sakura rolled her eyes, replaying the events after lunch in her mind. They had hung out on the roof until the bell rang, and back to class like good students. The last class of the day was gym, so, Kioshi decided they would skip. How he made this happen, was using sealant on the gym teachers office door, with the teacher inside, of course. And to make sure that their tracks were covered, Akira pulled the fire alarm, sending everyone in the senior year into a panic. Girls and boys running from the locker rooms, not all of them fully clothed, was where the five skaters left them.

"So, what do we do now?" Sakura asked, leaning back against the bench. Kioshi answered as Akira was throwing everyone a tea can from his backpack. "Well, we can't go to any of the malls or stores, because they are all very firm on the anti-skipping rules of the schools around here. So, if you're younger than 20, your id gets checked during school hours. There are some shops and arcades open, but we can go to those some other time. We can just chill up here. After all, we should remain on campus for at least the first day of school."

Everyone grinned, and did just as suggested. Tomoyo leaned her back against Sakura's shoulder, the two of them drinking their tea as they joined the guys in random bursts of conversation. Takeru decided to do some homework, while Kioshi and Akira played cards, and Tomoyo had Sakura sit still so she could play with her hair.

It was different than her normal every day activities. Where she would normally be practicing tricks, working out, at competitions, homeschooling, or anything else to do with her job. None of it included making friends, or simply hanging out. And especially being reunited with Tomy-chan.

This group of guys her cousin was with, she could tell they were really good guys. Not only by their way welcoming her into the group, but just the way they included her like she had been there all along. They weren't really her friends yet, but she could see that in no time, they really would be a crew of misfits. And the idea of that tickled her senses, since she had never been part of a skating crew, and more focused on individual skating.

Hopefully, Toya wouldn't try to shoo them away. He had a knack for doing that. Thus, she had no friends.

The bell rang abruptly, breaking Sakura's train of thought. The 5 of them stood, heading in to the building to meet up with the others before leaving the school. The group enlarged as the 2nd years joined them, the twins putting their arms around Sakura's shoulders as they pointed out a few people, and did a commentary of the after-school gossip and news.

The Windy was out of the building in minutes, skating slowly on the side walks of the busy streets of down town Tomeda. She laughed, as some street vendors glared at them while they passed by, and she realized she was also being glared at, walking beside these 'punks', instead of her entourage of bodyguard and agent. They ran around, looking for random treats, and she got to know the guys better just by the small tid bits of conversation.

Takeru wasn't a huge talker, but when he did talk, he was usually adding to someone's joke, or he had something important to say. And he had this big fondness for dango, so Sakura shared some of hers with him. Eniwa was the second quietest, and he used a lot of sarcasm, but he wasn't mean. And despite his constant poking fun at everyone, you could tell that he really did care about his friends. Though, he did have the tendency to pick on the twins.

Shouta and Kenji talked about as much as Kioshi did, which is a lot. They were energetic, enthusiastic, and friendly. Shouta was easily teased, and Kenji tried to protect his brother, though he also succumbs to his gullibility. They loved showing off to Sakura, constantly having her watch their tricks, and they had a knack for making everyone laugh at their antics.

Akira was apparently a super genius, but he was extremely lazy about his studies, getting by with just being in the top 5% of the school. He was very family orientated, and Sakura discovered that he was the definition of mother hen, because he looked after everyone. Kioshi was the number one prankster, which he taught to Eniwa, and he talked a lot about extremely random things. But Sakura had a feeling that if something serious happened, he'd have it taken care of, cause nothing gets by him, or hurts his group.

And another thing that got her was the fact that they didn't avoid touching her like most guys. In fact, they were grabbing her wrist to show her around, putting their arms around her shoulders to direct her vision somewhere, steering her in directions of interest, and several times they picked her up over their shoulders.

They hadn't meet the threat known as her brothers, but this was extremely new to her. She didn't protest, not sure if this was just normal, but her head felt extremely hot.

They were taking a break at Penguin Park, the guys doing tricks or on the sidelines trying to help out each other, and Sakura decided to sit apart and observe from the fountain edge. Tomoyo was next to her, drinking her can tea while the two shared a pile of treats.

"You know Sakura, you blush a lot." Sakura swallowed her dango before answering. "What do you mean?" Tomoyo stretched her arms, grinning as Kenji wiped out.

"You're not used to guys touching you or being around for a long period of time. I've been watching you, and that's the first thing I noticed. Toya and Yukito really made you into the innocent blushing bride."

Sakura frowned, taking a bite out of another dango. "I know. No one outside of specific people touches me unless there is damn good reason to do so. I felt like a germ sometimes. No idea why they do it, either."

Tomoyo sighed, "Idiots. I mean, I like Toya-nii-san and Yuki-nii-san, but they are idiots. I've been hanging around these guys since middle school. I was in an all girl private elementary school, so after years of me being in trouble all the time, my mom decided to let me go to a different school. And it was a shock when I met Kioshi and the other two. And they did the same thing to me that they are doing to you now. I asked why, and they explained that the way for a girl to usually lose suitors, is to have her around guys more."

Sakura blinked, stealing Tomoyo's drink, "Wait, you mean like the discovery channel kind of thing? Males scare other males away by the whole territory thing." Tomoyo nodded, eating some chips, "Yeah, I guess that is a simple way of explaining it. But what the guys are doing for you, is what they do for me. They are scaring off other guys, and getting you to not be so…well, innocent."

Sakura's eyes bulged, "Tomoyo, don't tell me you…I mean, really?" It took her a second, but Tomoyo realized the implication, and she herself was blushing brightly, flustered. But a glance at Sakura's mischievous face made Tomoyo laugh rather hard. Calming down, she took back the tea.

"Kami, I've missed you, Sakura. I'm so glad you're back," She took a sip, a quiet sigh escaped her, "Though the circumstances are not exactly the most joyous of occasions." Sakura felt another pang of hurt for her best friend. She grabbed Tomoyo's hand just like when they were kids, and squeezed it gently, as she leaned in closer.

"You don't have to put up a brave front all the time, you know."

Tomoyo smiled softly to herself. They had only been back together for a few hours, and here was Sakura, ready to protect Tomoyo and save the day. It was like the years never happened. Like nothing had separated them. Taking another bite of dango, she squeezed Sakura's hand back, and they just sat in silence, ignoring the odd looks for their joined hands.

An hour went by, and the group split up for various locations. Tomoyo and Sakura went to Tomoyo's house. It was quite a distance from Penguin Park, but about 3 miles from Sakura's house. The estate was a bit larger than the Kinomoto's, but Sakura was used to seeing the place, having gone over there almost every other day when they were little, and vice versa.

There was brick wall around the area, with trees right behind, hiding the residence from sight. But beyond the iron gate, was a driveway that went to a 5 car garage, and leading to the house was a cobbled path lined with small trees and flower beds. It wasn't to over done, but enough to make you appreciate it. Up the 10 stairs to the house you came face to face with a modern home that reminded her of some Frank Loyd Wright, with its window walls, sharp lines, and simple colors.

The door opened into the hallway, stark white walls, with spatches of color in many paintings, clothes, or objects along the wall. "This has changed a bit." Tomoyo smirked, "Of course it has. This is the 8th one since you left. Though, this décor seems to be a bit…"

"Like a huge reminder of what's going to happen." Sakura added, not able to find the words other than that, as she stared at the montage of Chinese and Japanese arts. Tomoyo nodded, "Yeah, that sums it up pretty much. But, what you should really see is my room. Cause I got a surprise for you."

Sakura quirked a brow, but her curiosity got the better of her, and she grinned, "No more laces, ponies, and hearts?" Tomoyo moved to swat her cousins arm, but missed, as Sakura was already running up the stairs, and Tomoyo was quick to follow. Down the hall, taking the left on the intersecting hall, and down to the end, she came to the door she could find in her sleep, and was amazed at the difference from their childhood.

Gone was the lavender paint of the huge room, and it was a deep purple with white stars on the ceiling borders. On the walls where posters of cute animals and childish cartoons used to be, were now replaced with bands, anime, and skaters. Even Sakura was up there. The white lace curtains on the many large windows were now replaced with simple solid silver. The lace canopy queen sized bed with lavender sheets and covers just simply became a bed with black sheets and covers with some silver pillows.

The white child proof furniture turned into dark mahogany. And once when this room was crowded with the latest toys her mother had made, and the huge walk in closet filled with clothes for the two to play dress up in, was all changed into something that stunned Sakura.

There was a cream couch next to a coffee table and a tv with game consoles and book cases of dvds and games. There was one desk by her bed, with a computer and another two book cases filled.

But there was also another desk off to the side, near the closet and bathroom. It had lamps, and a bookcase filled with books on design and fashion. There were clothes and fabric everywhere, needles and measuring tape, and that weird thin paper, and a male and female mannequin that looked like they could change sizes.

Sakura looked at Tomoyo, her shock apparent. The raven haired girl just sat on the plush couch, giggling at the reaction, fiddling with a pillow. "What can I say, I fell in with them, Sakura. It all started with dressing up teddy bears, then it escalated…you are going to need to breathe soon, or you'll faint." Sakura plopped down on the other end of the couch, breathing, but still in shock. Then she glared,

"Traitor." Tomoyo laughed even harder than earlier. She knew that was going to happen. "Oh, come on. You are being over dramatic. Besides, it doesn't hurt…much." Sakura smirked,

"You're still a traitor. I mean, we swore we wouldn't follow our mom's paths. And here you are, designing. And to make it worse, _clothes_." Tomoyo threw a pillow at Sakura,

"Well, as of now, you are also going back on your word also."

"Hoe?" Sakura blinked, surprised at this. Tomoyo replied, fiddling through some papers, acting nonchalant. "You see, I need a model. And not just any model will do to debut my work. And as my dear cousin, I trust you understand the weight and responsibility. I think no one else can handle this like you can as my designs _première_ model and face."

Sakura looked suspiciously at Tomoyo, "You're blackmailing me, aren't you?" Tomoyo's lavender gray eyes had a twinkle of evil in them as she grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"You can think of it that way. Or in a more pleasant thought, changing you mind, or doing me a huge favor. Whatever makes you feel better."

Sakura groaned, defeated with out a fight. "I should have known the evil manipulative Tomoyo would come out eventually. Do the guys know about this other side of you? Where's the evil cackle of yours anyways?" Tomoyo rolled her eyes as she chuckled, "Of course they know. And I never had an evil cackle." She stood and walked to the open closet, and Sakura distinctively heard a 'ho ho ho'. Sakura giggled to herself. Yep, Tomoyo still had the cackle.

She came back in with some clothes, and had Sakura take off her pants and shirt for measurements. Tomoyo continued, "Anyways, I would have tried the family technique on you, but I wasn't sure that would work, since I never did the puppy dog face on you." Sakura grumbled as Tomoyo measured her neck.

"I would have preferred the puppy dog face and asking a favor." Tomoyo wrote down measurements as she replied, "To late now, isn't it?" Sakura put down her arms, "Yeah, now you and my mom get what you guys want." Tomoyo snorted,

"The only reason you resist your mom is because you're so stubborn. You just don't like admitting defeat." Sakura laughed nervously, scratching the back of her head. Tomoyo was inwardly laughing. Even now, Sakura still had all her old reactions. She had been spot on with that statement.

"Sakura, I know you hear this a lot, but you really do look like both your grandmothers. They had larger body frame then other Japanese women, and you have grandma Daidouji's face, and your grandma Kinomoto's hair…though neither had your muscles." Sakura shrugged. "What can I say, I spent most of my time working out for skating." Tomoyo nodded, she herself did the same.

Sakura skimmed through some designs of Tomoyo's, and asked, "There's more to me being a model, isn't there?" Tomoyo was pulling together some clothes from the pile she had brought out from the closet as she answered, "Honestly, I don't know how long you planned on being a skater, or anything else you planned on doing. I just merely guessed that you hadn't planned on anything else, seeing as you learned the whole situation recently, and you were probably just so caught up in skating to really make any solid plans about another career."

Sakura nodded to affirm the statement, and Tomoyo continued, "So, I thought about bringing you in with me. You're internationally known, by sports fans, or by people who know about the family, our backgrounds, and the businesses. But, the thought of turning you into a skater and model just came to mind, and I believe it's the best choice, since from now on, we won't be living an everyday girls life. Then again we never did, but if you also became a model…well, this whole thing would be easier, because you would be getting attention on your terms, not the medias."

Sakura snorted, "What, so I'm the new Beckham?" Tomoyo tossed an arrangement of clothes at Sakura, "Basically, yes. And I will be the amazing designer." Sakura changed into the clothes, asking randomly, "And what if I wanted to go do something else. You know, be an archeologist like my dad." Tomoyo's eyes sparkled, "Then, you would be like Indiana Jones, but with your skating, adventuring, archiving, and modeling careers!" Sakura's eye twitched,

"Never mind, forget I asked. In fact, forget the entire thought." As she changed from several different outfits, Tomoyo was writing down notes. A wave of nostalgia came to Sakura. It was just like when they were kids, and Tomoyo always had her dress up too, and usually Sakura was the bad ass princess or warrior who would save the damsel (Tomoyo, or the toys, if Tomoyo wanted to be the side kick that day) and save the world. She remembered when they were little that they played out a famous legend all the time. It was the constant theme of their games, pretty much. It was more popular to the two of them, unlike some kids who played out other more recent stories.

"So, have you chosen a name for this line and business of yours, Tomy-chan?" Tomoyo shrugged, "I had some ideas, but none seemed to fit, really. Besides, when I finally open my line, it's going to be sold first under the Piffle Princess. I've already talked with my mom about it, and while I wanted to create something outside of the family, she convinced me that sticking in the same was by far the best option." Sakura tried again,

"Well, what names did you think of for your brand?" Tomoyo went on scribbling, scrutinizing all the outfits thoroughly that Sakura was wearing, "DKL, but that didn't seem right. That could be an off shoot, but not a main name. Then I thought of Tomy, you're nickname for me, but it was too much like Tommy brand. Several other came to mind, but they weren't worth second thought."

Sakura put on a jacket, "How about that story when we were kids? You know, Clow?" Tomoyo stopped writing notes, considering the name. A smile came to her face, "I like it! It's solid, and from what I know, no one else uses it as a business name or brand of anything." Sakura grinned cheekily with a thumbs up,

"Glad I could help!"

After the last outfit, she changed back into her regular clothes. Settling back on the couch, she was folding the clothes as Tomoyo still wrote down on the paper. "So, what are you writing anyway?" Tomoyo shrugged,

"Some ideas, what you look best in. And not to bother flattering your chest or hips like most of those skinny models. With you, we are doing the image of 'healthy, active, and real', unlike the unrealistic and dangerous lifestyle most others have. What we are going to capture is the woman a real man wants, and what a real girl should aspire to, instead of the rib cage idol." Sakura nodded, then caught on to something Tomoyo had said,

"Are you saying my hips and chest are big?" Tomoyo laughed, "Sakura, you are not an average bodied Japanese girl. Like I said, you are just like grandma Kinomoto and Daidouji. Both of them were half American, remember? And you're parents passed on the genes to you, so you look half Japanese, half European. I look more Japanese, but I only have half the American genes you have."

Sakura curled her body up, hiding behind her knees. "Isn't it a bad thing to have large hips and chest as a model though? Cameras do add some weight." Tomoyo smirked, "That's why were going to shock the world. Besides, you're healthy, and you have muscles. And a six pack. You are extremely well toned. Cameras will love you."

They sat in silence for a bit, before Tomoyo spoke again, "Well, I think I've got something perfect for your birthday and the family meeting on Friday. It'll shock them, that's for sure. Yes, Sakura, it'll be a dress."

Sakura pouted, but didn't protest. Tomoyo owned her now. "Tomoyo…that's two days from now. How are you going to finish all of that in time." Tomoyo smirked, "I work fast. Besides, I'm dressing up too, but mine is already finished. Mom had told me about you guys coming back into town, so I had it done a week ago."

Sakura blinked, "Wait, if you knew I was back, why didn't you recognize me? And faint, for that matter?" Tomoyo gushed, clutching her drawing pad, "Because my Saku-chan was once again beside me, I got excited. We both have that tendency of fainting from over excitement, unless you got over it," Sakura shook her head, and Tomoyo continued, "And your fake thick framed glasses and bangs did a great job at making me second guess myself, truthfully. You'd do well as a secret agent." The two shared a crocked smile at the thought.

* * *

The group was heading to lunch; Sakura, Tomoyo, Kioshi, and the twins in line for food while the others had bag lunches. Being a high class public school, they had a better set of choices. So, Sakura had some pieces of pizza and a bowl of salad. Though, a look from Tomoyo made her put back 1 of 3 slices, as well as the mozzarella sticks, soda, and donuts.

The 5 of them were walking out the cafeteria to the courtyard, Sakura and Tomoyo in the lead, when there was an onslaught of water balloons and trash. Dropping her tray, Sakura tried to block as much as she could of the food from getting near her face. After a minute, she was soaked in water, milk, soda, and other left overs from lunch. She got rid of the banana peel on her head, as she looked around above her dirty glasses. The ambushers had been the whole clique of preps and jocks, and they all had this smug and superior looks on their faces.

As she looked around the crowd, she spotted two guys specifically from her class, one of them looked particularly satisfied. It was the brunet she had accidentally ran into yesterday. 'Is he in charge or something?' She thought to herself, observing that in fact him and his brother had nothing incriminating in their hands to suggest they participated in the one sided food fight.

But before anything could be said or done, she felt herself being lifted and tossed over a shoulder, her tray left forgotten on the ground. Recovering some of her senses, she realized Kioshi had picked up Tomoyo, and for some reason, Takeru had Sakura. She noticed that the attackers were a bit miffed and diffused with such a lack of reaction.

To get rid of this awkward silence, Sakura blurted out, "But my pizza…" Tomoyo automatically pitched in, "And my soba…" The twins were walking behind the bigger guys, and decided to play too, comforting the food mourning pair, "You'll get more later, it's ok, no need to be sad over turned over pizza and noodles."

Within a minute, they were back in the school building and the guys dropped them off by the girl's bathroom. Sakura was still kind of dazed as Tomoyo led her inside. Tomoyo was on the phone for a minute, and then she started talking to Sakura.

"Someone will be here in a bit with some spare clothes, so you should just take off the dirty stuff and wash out your hair in the sink."

"Tomy-chan…are you used to this kind of thing?" Sakura finally spoke, trying to clue together why and how this whole thing felt…normal to them. Tomoyo was taking off her shirt. "Yeah. Remember, I said I never got a long with other kids in elementary? Well, some of the girls I went to private school with also went to middle school with me. They told everyone all these nasty rumors, and that I was sleeping with Kioshi, Takeru, and Akira and probably all these other guys. At first it was simple pranks. Then, they got worse. So, me having to bring changes of clothes was normal. That's also why the guys stuck with me. No one else wanted to be friends with the supposed school whore."

Sakura stood there, horrified, as Tomoyo talked as if this was so…trivial, so normal. But she kept going on. "And back in 2nd year junior high, I fought back one time, and got two girls sent to the hospital, and I was in huge trouble. So ever since then, the guys just get me out of there before I do something stupid. I got the nickname Madison, or better known as Mad, for it. And you have a temper like me, so…well, it was a good idea they thought to grab you too."

She was cleaning her hair of some food particles, going on, "You see, this school is an elevator system, so all the kids I went to middle school with also came here. It kept going on until halfway through 2nd year. It's weird, that they started up again."

Sakura had so many questions, but the image of the two guys popped in her mind. "Remember yesterday's escapade at lunch?" Tomoyo nodded, "Oh yeah. That could-"

"There's more. Remember that guy I knocked down. He's in our class. I think his name was Syao-something. The one with brown hair. He has a brother with black hair. I saw him during the whole thing. Who is he?"

Tomoyo's eyes widened, then started laughing. "Sorry, I forgot you don't know anyone. Li Syaoran, and Eriol. Twins, and with their cousin Meilin, they technically 'rule the school'. Those two are prima-jocks. Anything they say pretty much goes with a lot of people. That makes sense, now. You made the Li brothers your enemies in one day.

Sakura was starting to freak out, "What-but I said sorry! I- I mean how can-"

Tomoyo put her hands on Sakura's shoulders in an attempt to get her to focus, an odd grin on her face. "Don't worry. You've got me and the guys backing you up, fearless leader." Sakura's eyes bulged, "What!?! It's not like we're going to war!"

Tomoyo snorted, "Sadly, it is. Those idiots enjoy harassing and embarrassing people. It's pretty much their only talents, I think."

Sakura rose her hand, "I've got two questions: Why are you so calm about this? And why a war!?"

Tomoyo was laughing at the rather childish Sakura. It was rare for her to act like a little kid. "Like I said, I'm used to this, and I'm thinking it's time to pay them back, since they made the first move. And it's a war, because they won't give up."

Sakura was about to speak again when a knock came from the door. "Daidouji-sama, may I come in?" With permission, in walked an older woman with a sharp black suit and sunglasses and her dirty blond hair pinned up in a tight professional bun, in her arms two bags of clothes.

Sakura stood stock still, not used to other people aside from family and her trainers seeing her in just a sports bra and underwear. But as soon as she came in, the woman left with the dirty clothes and a sworn statement to tell no one of parental or sibling persuasion of the event.

Drying her wet hair, Sakura heard Tomoyo say, "We're going to need to get rid of this deer in headlights thing you got going."

Changed, clean, and more or less clamed down and questions answered, the two came out of the restroom to find a the guys camped out in the hall way, with their lunches out and with out a word of what happened, the two were brought into the conversation like everything was fine. It was currently one of Kioshi's questions, something about if a turtle had no shell, was it naked or homeless.

Sakura laughed as she sat down between Takeru and Eniwa, and Eniwa handed her a tray of pizza, salad, and a bottle of water, and another to Tomoyo with what she had ordered. Despite these strange happenings these past two days, and how she knew a lot was changing rapidly, a warm giddy feeling that she hadn't felt in a long time came over her, and she smiled brightly at these truly amazing new friends and her best friend. It just felt so nice, to have found herself sitting in a hallway with damp hair, and laughing to the point that tears came to her eyes as she clutched her stomach.

It had been so long, since she felt like she had found somewhere she belonged.

* * *

**Author commentary:**

My attempt at showing the starting bonds of friendship. Unlike the first version, where they automatically accept her and Tomoyo as the leaders, Kioshi is in charge, and while Sakura doesn't automatically believe they are friends, she feels a camaraderie of sorts with them. But, after they got her and Tomoyo out of the situation, and then hearing from Tomoyo all the things they did for her cousin, she is more than ready to call them friends.

And also, I changed how this whole model and designer thing starts out. I think starting it out earlier is better, than later. And the fact that these two have such different personalities some key points of the 'twin' personalities has been well written, I think. I especially enjoyed making Tomoyo be a little evil and blackmailing Sakura into modeling. And I loved getting some explanations in there, along with still drawing out why Sakura is back in Japan. And why they hadn't been in contact for so long. Yay me!!!

This is shaping up rather well I think, compared to the first version, rather different, but I'm doing my best to make some parallels to the first one. Though, I do think I might be moving the guy friends a little too fast, but to me, this is slow compared to usual. Yes, I do need to work on that.

Anyways, I think that should be the end of me talking before I give away more than I should.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed thus far, and to my beta, _**Atsuko Tenshi**_, for being my beta, as well as a translator into Portuguese.

Alright, I'm done for now. Read it, **Review** it, _Love_ it, Later.

_**Wolf**_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the CCS characters or affiliated names, the ladies of CLAMP do. I do however, own everything else.

_**Words of the Wolf:**_

_Flying is learning how to throw yourself at the ground and miss. – (I do not recommend this in reality, just metaphorically…)_

_Why are there six pedals when there are only four directions? – Caboose, RvB_

_**Warning: This story isn't 100 percent about skating. It's more about the people.**_ (This needs to be explained to some people)

* * *

**Live Life on the Rails**

**Part 1**

_**Chap 4**_

"Guys…I understand this is a war. That the enemy has masses against our meager guerilla forces… But could someone _**please**_ explain the purpose behind this madness?" Sakura exasperated.

She had been put into service, currently putting color dye in shampoo, and gorilla glue in hair gel, and several other things. Tomoyo was working with Akira on something with wires, while Kioshi was on the phone, and Takeru…was being Takeru, as he lay quietly on the bench.

Akira answered, "What you are doing is one of the key parts of our plan. Just know that your job is vital."

Sakura was grumbling about the lack of information as Kioshi finally got off the phone.

"Alright troops, it's time!"

Everyone stood and mock saluted him as they left the school's garden roof top and headed down the stairs to the gym. Sakura handed the many bottles of mixed ingredients to Takeru, and Tomoyo passed him several other things that had been placed in a bag for the quiet burly boy to carry.

Being careful not to be seen by the teachers or fellow students who were running about the gym, the four 3rd years peered through the window as Takeru snuck into the boy's locker room, and 5 minutes later, he was in the girl's locker room.

No one saw him, no one noticed the tall skater enter and leave the locker rooms. Sakura asked, a bit in awe,

"Is this why he's called Phantom?"

The others nodded, and Akira spoke up, "Takeru's family is one of those old martial arts clans. They get hired a lot as body guards."

Takeru joined them after a few minutes, and the five watched as the PE students started going to the locker rooms. Waiting with anticipation, 6 minutes later the screams of horror and anger started, and the older members of Windy high tailed it out of there.

Skating out of the school parking lot the second the bell rang, they headed to a nearby gas station across the street, taking out toy binoculars as they sat on the curb, Akira passing out cans of soda. Not a minute later, the others of Windy joined them, and together the group had some good laughs as the 3rd year preps and jocks all came out to the school parking lot with some form of punishment, be it dyed hair, dyed body, sticking up hair, hands stuck in hair, odd teeth colors, or suspiciously soaked clothes. It seemed some were still having problems with their slick soled shoes.

It just made Sakura laugh harder as they scrambled out of the school property, frantic. Kioshi stood when most of them had left their sight, "Well, I think that was one of the best pranks ever. Happy Birthday, Sakura-chan!"

The others put in their own words, and Sakura just beamed at them. It was a pre-celebration of her birthday, so the prank had been set up quickly. When they were done with their drinks, they got on their boards and headed to Sakura's, having been invited to celebrate her 18th birthday.

None of them said anything as her home came into view, but she saw a few looks of appreciation as they passed through the fashioned iron gate, and they passed a slightly crowded driveway. Entering the house, Etsuko was already at the front door, greeting Sakura. Sakura beamed at the older woman,

"Etsuko-san, these are my friends. Tomoyo, who you might remember. Kioshi, Akira, and Takeru are third years with us. And Eniwa, Shouta, and Kenji, our Kouhai. They all came for the party tonight."

At first Etsuko's face was a bit frozen, but her smile brightened after a second, and she ushered the parade inside, taking their shoes into a little cubby by the entrance. The older woman eyed the boys critically, and asked Sakura quietly,

"Do they need attire?"

Sakura shook her head, whispering back, "Did you get a package for me today?"

Etsuko nodded, curious. "Yes, we put in your room."

Sakura smiled, "Their clothes are in there…Also, could you not tell our parents about Tomoyo being here? We want to surprise them."

Etsuko smirked knowingly, "Of course I won't, dear. Now, go upstairs. Your mother's in the kitchen with the cooks, and your father's bound to come out of the parlor soon with the guests. Don't want them catching you. As for your friends, I'll say you have company joining us."

Sakura pecked Etsuko's cheek, "Thank you, Etsuko!"

With that, the eight of them ran up the stairs, and Sakura closed her bedroom door quietly behind her when everyone was inside. Tomoyo spoke up first, glancing around the room.

"Definitely different from your old room."

Sakura nodded, watching as the guys went straight for the TV and game consoles. "Yeah. I like it, I really do…but sometimes I miss my old bedroom."

Tomoyo quirked an eye brow. "You mean in the old house, or in America?"

Sakura sat down on her bed. "The old house, before we moved to America. It was before Kinomoto-obaa-san died. I loved the traditional house. Remember, we used to skate across the halls, and get in trouble for messing up our kimono?"

Tomoyo smiled. "Yep, Yukito and Toya both were chasing us around."

The two shared a grin as they turned to watch the guys already going at it on the Xbox. Tomoyo got up to open the large box that was left by Sakura's desk, and she pushed it over to the bed before opening it.

Pulling out several outfits, Sakura got a good look at what the guys would be wearing. They had the same design, a tailored black suit with little fixes that Tomoyo had given to them to create a more fashionable air instead of the usual humdrum, and different shirt colors to change the uniformity. Calling over the younger boys, Tomoyo assigned the suit with the boy, and sent them to change in Sakura's bathroom.

First came out the twins. They had higher popped collars, Shouta in a purple shirt while his brother wore a blue shirt, both with black ties. Eniwa had on a black shirt under the jacket, and a silver chain necklace, while his hair was put in a higher ponytail.

The rest got off the game console long enough to change as well. Akira wore a black shirt as well under his jacket, but with a red tie matching his hair, and the collar lapels a bit longer on his than the others. Takeru had a white shirt and black tie, though his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, and he wore fingerless black gloves. Kenji had on a green shirt with both collars popped up, but wore a gold necklace and a single gold chain on his hip.

Sakura wanted to laugh at how they looked so out of place in these clothes, but Tomoyo was quick to staunch that laugh by showing Sakura her own dress. Sakura almost said no right then and there, but the look on Tomoyo's face stopped all protest. Going into the bathroom, Sakura weaseled her way into the contraption with Tomoyo's help, and sat on the toilet seat as Tomoyo worked on make up and hair. Sakura wanted to fidget, but since she didn't want to make her cousin redo everything, she stayed perfectly still.

When Tomoyo finally backed away, Sakura could almost hear the smile in her best friend' voice. "Take a look Sakura."

Standing now, she moved to examine herself in the mirror, and she was shocked at herself. She was gorgeous…and she felt comfortable with her new attire and make over. Her long hair had been bumped up in the back, and a bun held almost carelessly, her hair let loose in strands of banana curls, her long bangs swept off to the left of her face, showing the dramatic and smoky effect of black eyeliner and gold and red eye shadow.

The dress was a corset bodice of black silk and gold embroidered dragons, the fabric under the skirt was taffeta and puffed up the burgundy satin to the ground, with black ribbons falling and swept into a multi layered bow in the back under the corset. Along with the dress were arm length black lace gloves that were cut to show Sakura's hand, though the fabric was held in place by a ring on Sakura's middle fingers. The jewelry was just as beautiful, a simple silk black choker with a dangling gold chain holding a tear drop ruby, and in Sakura's ears were matching dangling gold chains.

The first words that escaped her red painted lips were not praise, however.

"Goth-lolli? Seriously, Tomy-chan?"

Tomoyo smiled at the mirror as she now changed into her own clothes.

"Not exactly. More like Moulin Rouge meets lolli. This isn't your official debut, but this will give the impact that you are a versatile model. And nothing says versatile, like a tomboy skater, wearing this. Now, help me, I need the sash to be a little tighter."

Sakura turned around to help Tomoyo into her own dress of the evening. It was a tight purple dress that fell to the floor, though the top half was white with a kimono collar that ended at her cleavage and long sleeves that ended at Tomoyo's knees. Around Tomoyo's middle was a black obi with a simple knot, the black fabric falling to the floor along with the rest of the dress.

Tomoyo made quick work of her own hair and make up. She straightened it, putting half of her hair in a bun with two chopsticks with dangling silver moons. She put on thick black eyeliner and misty silver eye shadow. Around her neck was a simple silver chain with a pendant.

With the two of them finished, they left the bathroom, and the guys turned to only have their eyes bulge out. Takeru was the one to speak up first, nodding his head at them with a slight smile.

"You both look very beautiful. You'll do great."

For some reason, that was the only praise Sakura needed to feel better about this whole night. The others were quick to follow in lavishing praise, to which both girls smiled and laughed. After a while, a knock on the bedroom door quieted everyone done. Sakura called out from the couch, controller in hand.

"Yes?"

Etsuko's voice came from behind the door. "It's time to come downstairs, Sakura-chan. Everyone's gathered down in the living room…and your brother mentioned something about grand entrances and tripping, but I didn't catch all the details."

Sakura rolled her eyes, but responded back, "Alright, thank you! I'll be down in a second."

Turning off the game, Sakura took a deep breath and looked at her new friends. With a wry grin, she asked timidly,

"Ready?"

Tomoyo came over, adjusting Sakura's skirt, and adding a pin to Sakura's hair that had some netting fall in front of Sakura's face, stringing something around Sakura's hair. She smiled brightly at Sakura.

"Come on, we'll knock 'em dead. Guys, you go out first. Do it just like I told you. We want this unofficial debut to awe the guests."

Kioshi stretched his arms, getting a yawn out before they went downstairs,

"Why is that again?"

Tomoyo swatted his arm, before rechecking his and the other's suits. "Because, most of these people are future patrons, investors, and could help Sakura get in the gate with job offers."

The boys nodded and Kioshi led the way out the door. As Sakura left her bedroom, she felt the butterflies rushing into her stomach, her heart pounding so rapidly, her hands shaking. Tomoyo took notice, and squeezed Sakura's hand, whispering in Sakura's ear.

"It's like skating, with out the board. Just one trick, one breath, one step at a time."

Tomoyo let go, and started going down the stairs first. From the top landing, Sakura could hear the gasps of awe and murmurs of confusion. Waiting a few seconds, she took another deep breath, and then took the first step.

It felt like hours as the party in the living room came into view, and Sakura did everything she could to keep her basic functions running. Breath, blink, step, keep balanced, back straight, just move forward. At the sides of the 5 foot wide staircase, were the boys of Windy standing erect on either side a few steps away from each other, faces in a grin, and as Sakura finally came to stand between Takeru and Kioshi, both came forward and linked arms with her.

Sakura saw from under the netting the shock from the guests of the party. There was a sense of satisfaction at seeing not just her parents dropped jaws, but Etsuko's and the other house staff, and Toya looked ready to either tackle the boys or hyperventilate. Sakura kept stepping down the stairs smoothly, her head still held up, and as her escorts walked down, the others walked down the stairs so to make way for the three.

Tomoyo was standing at the very bottom, where the other boys came to stand, Eniwa and Akira taking Tomoyo's arms. Finally stepping to the bottom of the long staircase, Sakura smiled serenely at the still stunned guests. In her head, she congratulated herself for not tripping, but she spoke kindly,

"Welcome, everyone, to my 18th birthday party."

It took a second, but everyone responded in someway, but most were shouts of 'Happy Birthday!' Sakura's parents and Aunt Sonomi came over, Toya not to far behind. Fujitaka asked, curious,

"Sakura…what's going on?"

His question was brushed aside when Sonomi inquired, "So, when did you girls find out?"

The cousins looked at each other, eyes laughing. Tomoyo responded, "The day after Sakura got back. We met at the mall's book store."

All four of their family grumbled, and Fujitaka shrugged, "Guess no one won that one."

Sakura laughed, extending her hand out to Tomoyo. "I win this one, Tomy-chan."

Tomoyo nodded a smirk on her face at the surprise on her family's faces as she brought from her sleeve a couple bills, handing them over to Sakura. "I don't feel a bit sad that I lost that one either."

Now that that was settled, Sakura decided to introduce their friends, pointing them out. "Okaa-san, Otou-san, these are our friends; Kioshi, Takeru, Eniwa, and Akira. The twins hustling food from the waiter are Shouta, with the purple shirt, and Kenji, with the blue one. Guys, these are my parents, Fujitaka, and Nadeshiko, and my brother Toya. My other brother, Yukito, isn't here, but you'll meet him eventually."

The four present all bowed and greeted her family kindly, and Sakura's parents responded in kind, thanking them for pulling Sakura under their wings. After a few minutes of greeting some of the other guests, Sakura found someone she had and yet had not wanted to see. The woman with black hair and pale skin stood proudly in the center of a circle's attention, wearing a designer suit of cream and blue, a soft laugh escaping her at listening to someone's joke.

Sakura dislodged herself from her escorts, motioning for them to go over to Tomoyo and the others, and she proceeded over to the circle alone. A silent approach however was not going to happen, as someone nearby called out her name.

"My, Sakura-sama, you look so beautiful! I never would have recognized you with this outfit, if someone had said otherwise!"

Turning to face this other group, Sakura smiled at the compliment, and answered. "Thank you. My mother would be proud to hear of it."

The group of gentlemen and few ladies chuckled, and the nearest man pulled Sakura into the circle, linking arms with her as he patted her hand gently. His voice was gravely and rough, but gentle,

"A magnificent entrance to one's own birthday; Gave half of us a heart attack, including myself, Sakura-chan."

Sakura grinned at the old man holding her arm, knowing him very well. His name was Tanaka Kitamaru, a jovial old man that reminded her of a Santa Claus without a beard a clean hair cut. He was a decent sized man, and filled out his blue business suit, but his smile just made you want to smile right back. He had always been very close to the family, and considered Sakura, Toya, and Yukito as his own grandchildren, since they spent many years at the Kinomoto restaurants, which he ran in place for the family.

"Who am I to pass up an opportunity such as that, Kita-jii-san?"

He chuckled again, "Never one to not surprise, ne?"

The others nodded, laughing a bit at the small joke many in the Kinomoto's social circles had in connection with the Kinomoto daughter. Sakura glanced around the circle, noticing some others that she knew well.

"Ai-san how is your family? Is your wife well? I heard from my parents that she was in the hospital a bit earlier than expected for the baby."

Mihara Ai was a short man, but not to be ignored, since he was chairman of the technology company that was in joint with the Daidouji family's Piffle Princess. He was only 37, but a very intelligent and serious man, and he was the one that was leading the technology market, especially in toys and entertainment. He smiled fondly at Sakura,

"She is well, thank you for asking. It was actually just a scare, but the doctor told her to be less active for now. Ichiro is excited about having a little sister. Three years old, and ready to be a grown up."

Sakura laughed softly. "He'll be a great older brother, I don't doubt."

Ai nodded his head in a silent thank you. Sakura shifted her attention to another gentleman. He was plain looking with a clean cut black hair, and not very eye catching in anyway despite his expensive business suit, and just an inch taller than Sakura, but he had a trustworthy smile, which was directed at Sakura. Namayaru Toshiro was a clean cut kind of man, and very formal, but sometimes you could crack his shell to get him to talk. He was in charge of the Agriculture which held properties for farms, fishing sectors, and produces, and while half of the foods went to her family's restaurants, the other half went to market and grocery stores.

"And you, Toshiro-san? Have you and your daughters been well?"

The 40-something years old man nodded, "My eldest is in her last year of university. She has the highest marks out of anyone in Tokyo U in her department of Scientific Research. And my youngest is starting her first year in senior high school."

Sakura nodded, "You must be really proud of them!"

"That I am."

Before Sakura could speak anymore, she heard her mother's voice calling for everyone's attention.

"Everyone, it seems dinner is ready to go, so let us adjourn to the dining room."

With out a protest, everyone starting heading towards the smell of food, and Sakura unlatched from Kitamaru and found Takeru and Kioshi at her side once again. They guided her to the head table with the rest of her family, and she was sitting facing the entire party, between Tomoyo and her father. Toya had decided to put it upon himself to take photos of almost every little thing about the party. The boys of Windy were able to get a table near by the head table, the work of Etsuko, to which Sakura was grateful.

The courses of meals came and went, and Sakura ate what she could, though her nervous stomach was trying to rebel. It came as a shock to Sakura, that she was so anxious about this. When she was skating, she was in her element, and had this calm about her when she was about to start. But now, she was almost scared of what was about to happen.

Standing up, Sakura tapped the side of her glass, ringing everyone's attention to her with the clear sound. Looking around the room, she swallowed hard. Over 40 people were staring at her as she gathered her thoughts quickly.

"Thank you all for coming here tonight to celebrate with me. It's not over yet, but I have finally decided on an issue that several have been wondering for years."

At this, Tomoyo stood up to the side of her, smiling, and Sakura continued.

"My cousin Tomoyo is officially starting her fashion line in time for the fall, named Clow, and I've been asked to be model, face, and spokesperson for the line. And after some considerable thought, I have agreed to follow in my mother's footsteps, as Tomoyo has followed in her mother's steps. So, I hope all of you will wish us well with our career plans and endeavors."

It was quiet for a few seconds, until a sort of cheer up roared around the room, a wave of congratulations was heard through out the room. Nadeshiko and Sonomi rose up to hug their daughters first. Nadeshiko held tightly onto her daughter, smiling so brightly that she looked ready to faint from excitement.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?"

Sakura snuck a quick glance at Tomoyo, who twitched her head just slightly. Sakura bit her lip a little as she smiled, fighting the urge to tug at her bangs.

"I wanted this to be a surprise, because I've thought about this very much."

Nadeshiko nodded her head, smoothing some of the fabric on Sakura's dress. Sonomi grinned at her niece, pulling her into a hug as she whispered softly,

"Then, thank you for joining Tomoyo on her endeavor. We'll have a meeting later about all the legal stuff. But for now, congratulations."

Sakura smiled, and as others came up to the front table to offer their congratulations and hints of support to the both of them, she eased up a little, as Toya started taking group photos of herself and others.

The deserts were brought out, and as guests mingled between the tables and around the model and designer-to-be, prodding for details of how this came to be. As Sakura finished answering the question from an inquirer, her attention was caught by the appearance of a well known figure. The black haired Chinese beauty came walking over to Sakura and Tomoyo, a bright smile on her face as a path seemed to melt to make way for her approach. With out so much as a hello, she pulled the young girls into a warm hug.

"Oh, you two are such a delight to see. I've been yearning for both of your attentions all evening, and you've ignored me completely. There is pain in this old woman's heart."

Tomoyo balked, "Old you are not, Yelan-san. As for the slight, you punish us as you see fit."

Yelan's sleek black eyes narrowed as the corner of her mouth lifting as she glanced playfully between the two girls. "Is that so? Well, how about this for punishment; I want a photo with you two. I haven't had one with the two of you since you were starting elementary school."

Both girls smiled at the woman, and linked arms with her, and Sakura said in all seriousness,

"We accept your punishment."

Yelan chuckled, and the three went to grab Toya for a photo. Yelan was placed in a chair, and Sakura and Tomoyo stood on either side of her. After a few snaps, Toya ordered Nadeshiko and Sonomi to stand behind their daughters. Soon, it turned into a family photo, as Toya was pulled into it by Fujitaka, and Kenji was given the camera.

When that was finished, Yelan stayed next to the girls as others came around to talk. Sakura mainly asked after their families and their health, though she did question about some of the businesses statuses. There had apparently been some trouble with the hospitals that Sakura's family had founded in the past, though it quickly been taken care of, and was under the watch of their chair representative, Mihashika Keiko. Keiko was a tall and slender woman of 40, with a hawk like appearance, and had a serious nature and sharp tongue to match it. She wasn't the type to brown nose, which was why Sakura's parents kept her in charge of the hospital front.

Their family's lawyer Takamuo Takashi only came by to wish them well before he'd have to head out, the early 30's lawyer had apparently still no luck on the dating scene, but Sakura and Tomoyo wished him well with his date tonight. He blushed at their support, being the quiet and modest guy he was, but he smiled at them with simple thanks as he left.

"You know, I have a feeling it isn't going to work out well tonight." Sakura said quietly, watching the man leave. Tomoyo and Yelan nodded, and Yelan added,

"He smells like to much perfume and delicacies. She'll probably misunderstand completely and throw a fit; poor Takashi-kun."

They didn't have much time to think about the possible predicament that the young man would be in, because Etsuko and a few others carried in the last dessert. A large sheet of chocolate cake with caramel drippings, with heath bar crunches and whipped butter cream. Sakura had to take a really deep breath to blow out all 18 of her candles, and everyone clapped as the last flame blew out.

The guests didn't start leaving until midnight, and Sakura saw them out the door, making sure the inebriated ones had a ride home, and as the last of the adults left, she finally collapsed on the couch in the family room, where the boys of Windy were once again going at the game console, and Tomoyo sat down pristinely next to the exhausted Sakura, and she pulled the pile of trinkets off Sakura's head, placing them in her lap.

After a while, Sakura managed to steal one of the wireless controllers from the twins, and she was sprawled in front of the TV on the floor with the rest of the boys, going at it in an all out Halo 3 death match. As she sniped someone, there was a flash of light, and everyone turned to see Toya grinning evilly,

"You sure look poised and ready to take the world by storm, ugly Kaiju."

Sakura glared at her brother, stopping herself from throwing the controller at him. She growled a warning,

"Toya…"

However it seemed Toya's attention was now split six ways as he stared down these strange boys. It was quiet for a couple seconds, until he smiled warmly at them, sitting on the ground. Introducing his-self properly this time, he got a controller from one of the guys, and soon it turned into a match of him and Takeru vs. Akira and Shouta in a slayers match.

Sakura sat back on the couch, baffled, and Tomoyo was also in the same condition. Toya had assimilated and accepted these boys in seconds. Sakura whispered into her cousin's ear, still apprehensive,

"You think he was abducted and replaced by someone?"

Tomoyo shrugged, "I don't know, but I like this new Toya-nii-san."

Before Sakura could comment, the other adults finally came in, Fujitaka settling himself into his arm chair while the three women behind him were giggling hysterically about something or other. The three of them squeezed onto a love seat together, Nadeshiko practically sitting on Yelan's lap, but none of them minded as they acted like high schoolers.

Fujitaka asked his daughter seriously, "Are you positive about this, Sakura?"

Sakura sat up and nodded her head. Fujitaka gazed at his daughter for a bit, until he smiled softly, "Then you have my support."

Nadeshiko chimed in, her voice firm yet gentle, "We'll work out the details in the morning, so you stay here tonight."

She had directed that at Tomoyo as well, who replied with a simple yes. After a while, the guy's rides finally arrived, but before they left, Sakura pulled them all into a group photo with her and Tomoyo, and she hugged each one tightly. As they left through the front door she called out,

"Thank you."

It was Eniwa who spoke up this time, and he smirked charmingly, "Happy Birthday, Empress Ying Fa."

They waved her off, and Sakura came back into the house, a smile on her face after a long and tiring night. Hugging the three slightly tipsy women good night, to which they gave the girls sloppy kisses good night, and Fujitaka crushing the two girls in bear hug, and Toya practically chasing the two up the stairs, Sakura finally let out a deep sigh.

Neither spoke as they helped each other untie their dresses, pulling them off and slipping into pajamas. Tomoyo unpinned the bump in Sakura's hair, and like an old hobby, brushed it out, before wiping the make up off. They crawled into Sakura's bed, and as sleep almost took her, Sakura grabbed Tomoyo's hand like when they were kids. She whispered into the dark, not expecting an answer,

"Are we even remotely ready for this?"

She was caught by surprise when Tomoyo chuckled and whispered back,

"Not even. That's why we need help. It's going to be hard, but we'll pull through. With the two of us together, everything always comes out right."

Sakura tightened her grip on her best friend's, a wavering smile on her face unseen. She cleared her throat in response,

"We always seem to get in trouble, ne?"

Tomoyo giggled softly and Sakura joined her, while sleep began to over take them, and the moon stretched its light through parts in the curtain to illuminate the bed and the clasped hands.

* * *

"Sakura, Tomoyo, it's time for you to get up. You've got a long day ahead of you."

Sakura wanted to ignore the disturber of sleep, but Etsuko was no person to mess with. One sign that you weren't getting up, and she would open the curtains and pour water on you. Sitting up, Sakura yawned, stretching her arms a little as she saw that Etsuko was moving around the room, picking up clothes while other house staff members were going in and out of the room, bringing gift wrapped boxes and gift bags.

Shaking Tomoyo a little, Sakura rubbed the crumb out of her eyes as she took a better look at the illusion. Nope, it was real. There was a mountain of presents in her bedroom. Etsuko smiled warmly at the upright Sakura as she looked around the room.

"First, breakfast, which should be up here momentarily, and then you need to open the presents, and we've already found some thank you notes you can chose from to write back. At around noon, you've both got lunch at the Daidouji's. Don't worry about dressing up; this is just an informal meeting."

Sakura nodded numbly as she crawled out of the bed first and ran to the bathroom quickly. Her business finished, she stepped aside so Tomoyo could go in, and she saw that breakfast was already provided on a large tray. Munching on the oatmeal, Sakura waited for Tomoyo to finish her own breakfast before she'd enlist her help with the gifts.

Tomoyo pulled out a pad of paper, and Sakura started unwrapping. It took almost an hour to get everything, but not a gift was left behind. Most of the gifts were simply gift certificates, or returnable items, but she also had many jewels sent to her, small pieces of furniture, kimono, hair trinkets, and the like. Gratefully, some knew her enough to get her video games, and new skating equipment. Her skating manager and trainer, Tsubame, had also sent a gift of boxing gloves since Sakura's old ones had worn out.

She was quick to write the thank you notes, and finished in time to make it to the lunch meeting. Tomoyo picked out her clothes for her, throwing a pair of pants at Sakura.

"We're laying low today, so I'll let you go normal. Wear your fake glasses, too."

Sakura did as told, and put on a hoodie too with a large hood. The two girls went by car to the Daidouji home, and were ushered in by the house's guards. Lowering the hood but keeping on the glasses, Sakura followed behind Tomoyo as they went to the dining room.

Inside already were their mothers, Yelan, and Nadeshiko's business partner and family friend, Yamato Kisaki, who had retired from modeling to start the agency and studio with Nadeshiko. They waved the girls inside, and someone brought in lunch for them.

Sakura didn't even realize she had been so nervous about all of this, until she realized that she had eaten her whole meal, and not once did she even notice the taste, or what she had eaten. Her mind had been so wrapped up listening to the four women speaking and deciding what was going to happen from then on.

"Obviously, the sooner she starts lessons, the better. Since the image being portrayed by Sakura's physique is usually a down side to most designers, we need to find a way to silence the protests before they start."

Kisaki nodded fervently to Nadeshiko's statement, putting in her own piece,

"We'll need to start a portfolio gradually. As for lessons, she should start immediately."

Yelan and Sonomi consented to this, and Yelan restated something,

"We need Sakura to have at least three successful magazine appearances and a billboard by the start of summer vacation. She needs to have her name out there, before Tomoyo's featured fall line in September."

Sonomi inquired, "Does Tomoyo's line have you as the support for its fabrics and sew shops?"

Yelan nodded, sipping her tea, "Of course. I'll also have some assistants and design students hired to help her along. I know Tomoyo's already taken fashion classes and have been job shadowing you for years, but it never hurts to have more creativity. Tomoyo, what is the main image of your line?"

Tomoyo swallowed her food before answering, "It sounds almost cliché, and kind of risky, but it's a contradictory broad focus. A dabble in everything, a unique clash of clothes styles; dresses for all occasions, clothes for kids, clothes for teens of all cliques, and clothes for adults of all back grounds."

Yelan's eyebrow rose up, "So, a department store approach?"

Tomoyo smiled, "Exactly, just more fashionable."

The four women smirked at the young girl's confidence. Sakura felt a bit jealous that Tomoyo had the confidence to back up her dream. Sakura didn't even really want to be here. She wanted to be back in the US, skating to her little hearts content. But there was no backing out.

As the four woman deliberated, with Tomoyo commenting here and there, it was decided what Sakura's new schedule will look like.

On Monday, she would begin acting and modeling classes at Nadeshiko and Kisaki's agency and studio, with special supplementary classes. Everyday five hours after school she would be training. It felt like unfair special treatment, but Sakura knew that both of them would doggedly train her and force her beyond all limits unlike other models, because they can.

Yelan made herself a supervisor of sorts for both girls, planning to catch up on both of their progress, seeing as she had plans to make sure they started off properly.

As Sakura got back into the car to head home, she was still left in her musings. She had confidence in her athletic ability but not in this whole new world she was being submerged into. But from now on, she'd have to use bravado to hold face and to fulfill her cousin's dream.

As Sakura realized something, she sighed quietly to herself, a slight smile on her face. She was truly pitiful. For almost ten years she had lived without any real sort of friendship aside from family or camaraderie with other skaters. She had thought she was fine with these kinds of things. But she wasn't. It was why she was so accepting of the boys of Windy. Why she was willing to go along with anything.

She didn't want to let Tomoyo down. She didn't want to lose her best friend again.

* * *

**Author Commentary:**

My brain is fried. The first half of this chapter felt more up to par for me, but I think I dropped the ball during the end of the birthday party.

Anyways, again as I always lamely do, I apologize for these long lapses in time between updates. I always plan on writing, and cranking out a chapter or three for my stories, but then I lose all the juices.

College and work are succubae. They truly are.

That, and I'm stuck in this rut of depression and doubt, so it happens.

Hopefully, I'll have another chapter out by October, since lately my soul has been a little bit more replenished.

This chapter was betaed by **Atsuko Tenshi**, and my new beta **Shiroyuji**. YAY!

Alright, you know the drill, Read it, Review it, Love it! Later

_Wolf_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the CCS characters or affiliated names, the ladies of CLAMP do. I do however, own everything else.

_**Words of the Wolf:**_

_Did you borrow my crayon set…and my mind? – Clara from The Guild_

_**Warning: This story isn't 100 percent about skating. It's more about the people.**_ (This needs to be explained to some people)

* * *

**Live Life on the Rails**

**Part 1**

_**Chapter 5**_

"Sakura! Again!"

Nadeshiko yelled at her daughter and new wannabe model, who was learning how to catwalk in 4 inch heels. Nadeshiko knew that girls of Sakura's more robust and healthy body were shunned by most designers, but what her niece had said rung in her head, reminding her why she wanted specifically her large hipped b-cup daughter to be a model. Through Sakura, a door could be opened to other more natural looking models who were usually forced into the plus size modeling.

Nadeshiko knew it was a bit cruel to use her own daughter as a method of revenge, but she had been a model for years. She had so many issues with the way models were and still were becoming. That was how she and Kisaki united.

It was a shoot in Paris when Sakura was 9, and she met Kisaki for the first time. It was rare for Japanese models to make it international, so Nadeshiko had heard of her. And Kisaki was as her name suggested; a proud, royal looking woman. And at that shoot, a firm friendship formed over a simple thing like sharing pictures of their children. Kisaki had gone through two divorces, had 3 kids, and was still one of the greatest models in Nadeshiko's mind. A bit older than Nadeshiko, even now she still looked in her late twenties.

Now, Kisaki was training models along with Nadeshiko, and she was also investing her time in training Sakura. Nadeshiko didn't even ask for the personal favor, because Kisaki was also vying her hopes on Sakura's success. It was like they were once again uniting, but instead of just because their ideals, it was because Sakura to them represented something they desired in the fashion world.

Change.

But first, her daughter needed to walk in heels. Thus far in the two weeks of their training, this was the largest obstacle.

For years, Nadeshiko had subtly trained Sakura for modeling, from giving a range of emotions, not being camera shy, enduring awkward positions while looking comfortable, and so much more. However, Sakura had never been a typical girl, and never wanted to wear her mother's make up and walk around in high heels.

Nadeshiko winced as Sakura almost tripped once again. It would be horrible to sprain an ankle when Sakura just started lessons. She herself had for years been a klutz, and still was at times, but she had learned how to control most of it. It was her one regret, giving her daughter the klutz gene. It was an endearing quality, but there were many risks in being accidental prone.

Sakura was at it once again on the strip of matting that the trainees used for cat walking. She stepped back and forth fine this time, but Nadeshiko still wasn't feeling it. There was no emotion in her steps, no presence. It was like shlumping feet. One of the hints of success on runways was the announcement of the feet. Most models had to wear heels, and it wasn't just the weird outfit or funky hair that made it a designers masterpiece. It was that first step on that strip. It was the announcement of 'I am here, and never look away'.

Sakura was completely lacking drive. It was that obvious in her movement, in her lack of expression, in her sober emotion. She looked robotic.

Sakura was serious about being a model, Nadeshiko knew this. But if there was no drive or fire burning inside, then there was no chance Sakura would even get a job.

Kisaki was along the same thoughts apparently as she finally lifted a hand to Sakura while the other rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Stop, just stop…Sakura, it's time for you to head to school."

Sakura did as told, taking off the heels and tenderly walking over to the wall where her things were at. She asked, eyes hooded in worry, "Did I do something wrong?"

Kisaki made a side glance to Nadeshiko, biting her lip. Nadeshiko's face was blank and stern. Taking the plunge, Kisaki nodded sharply,

"While it is obvious you are serious about being a model, it's just…you lack any sort of motivation for it. And the only way you can actually be a model, is if you have a reason, or a dream, or a purpose. You have the potential, but without the will or spirit to do it, no one will hire you…Anyways, that's enough for now. We'll pick up where we left off after your school lets out."

Sakura nodded, taking the criticism, and quickly scampered out of the studio room with her back pack and school bag, not wanting to look at either of her teachers at that moment. Running down the stairs, she exited the building as quickly as possible. Pulling her iPod out and plugging the ear phones in, she turned up the music as she threw herself onto her skateboard and zoomed past people on the early morning streets of Tomeda.

Passing the streets by, she started to feel calmer, putting her body in auto pilot as her thoughts began to take fore front. 'No fire', 'No motivation', 'No dream'. She knew that she was doing this halfheartedly, she knew it the second Yelan got involved, and it became official.

While Tomoyo had been right, that Sakura had never considered modeling out of stubbornness against her mother, she never saw the purpose of modeling herself. Her parents were wonderful people, truly they were, and she was blessed by the gods to have them as her parents. But they had not always been there. Her father on his digs, researching his projects sometimes months on end. Her mother was always off somewhere, modeling, doing commercials, a spokesperson for many companies, or volunteer work. It had basically been her, Toya, and Yukito stuck in America with tutors.

She didn't exactly want to be like her mother, where modeling took her away from three kids who were taken from their home of Japan and dumped in a foreign country while their parents went around the world following their careers, following their dreams.

Stopping at a crosswalk, she waited with many other people for the light to change. Unconsciously she hid her face a little more, even though her large thick fake glasses really did a good job of masking her face, and her hood was up so no one could see her hair, and like usual she bound her chest to appear unisex.

A dream…Sakura would never exactly call skate boarding her dream. It was something she discovered she was good at the Christmas before she turned 7 when her and Yukito's presents had been mixed up, and she had a knack for the board. It was a solitary sport and active, and since she couldn't exactly make friends with the kids in the neighborhood besides Tomoyo, she enjoyed wasting time skating in the large driveway , looking up ways to do tricks, making a few of her own up. When they moved to America, she continued her pass time, and before long, she got really good at it.

Her parents didn't notice this pass time of hers until she was 9, and they immediately went on board to support her. The day after her dad had asked if she enjoyed skateboarding more than anything else, to which she said yes since she really had nothing else to do, she had been pulled under the wing of a famous trainer, Tsubame, and after a few months of gymnastics , martial arts, and skating training, she was entered into her first competition.

It had been a stroke of luck that Sakura won, but her family thought otherwise, and quickly began arranging for her to go pro. She didn't fight it, because skating was fun, and the training kept her mind off things. Instead of going to school, she was isolated in her own world, and let free to pursue her hobby.

Skating was her escape, because she had no other real passion. And what with the events in the next two years, she honestly wondered just why Tomoyo wanted to start a career when both of them would have other things to occupy their time…

Barely missing a dog walker and his many charges, Sakura turned the corner of a street, still heading to school.

Why did Tomoyo want her to model so badly? There had to be a reason, and it wasn't because Tomoyo wanted a model of Sakura's physique and some nonsense about the image of healthy looking girls. There was some other reason. Sakura knew it; she just couldn't figure it out.

She silenced her thoughts as she finally came in sight of the school, the parking lot filling up with cars. Sticking to the side walk, she passed the horde of preps, most ignoring her, but a few noticed her and started making comments and jeers at her.

Entering the courtyard, she found the rest of Windy already sitting at their table, probably laughing about some joke Kioshi had said. Sakura slid into an open spot between Akira and Shouta, listening on as Kioshi exaggerated his dream last night about a pair of magical pajama bottoms. Laughing with the rest at the end, she glanced over at Tomoyo, but left her thoughts to rest for now.

Heading to class, the twins flanked Sakura, wrapping their arms around her shoulders, and Kenji spoke conspiratorially,

"I heard from an informant that the enemy is getting frazzled at their lack of chances to revenge."

Shouta added, eyeing the people around them in the halls,

"And apparently, they plan on mounting some kind of attack soon."

Sakura smirked at their way of delivering news. Tomoyo had said it was a war, and the boys were enjoying being the guerilla faction. It would not surprise her if they all dressed up in camouflage and ran around the school rampant. Sakura lowered her voice, joining in,

"Will we need to ambush the enemy with another attack, or are we waiting for the retaliation, to strike up a morale front for our forces?"

The twins shrugged at the same time, Shouta saluted Sakura, "We'll find this out, Empress Ying Fa."

With that, the two disappeared, and Tomoyo came to walk next to Sakura, giggling. Sakura quirked her brow at her cousin, and Tomoyo answered the unasked question,

"You make their day when you participate in the 'war game'. And all of them are getting used to calling you that nick name."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "I really don't see the point of calling me that…"

Tomoyo stared at her best friend as they climbed the stairs. Biting her lip, she asked quietly,

"Sakura, what's wrong? Did you have another bad day?"

Sakura would normally brush it off, smile and say she was fine…but it was really bugging her for the past two weeks of lessons, that they say the same thing to her. Pulling Tomoyo to the side and away from the other boys of Windy, Sakura scratched the back of her neck, trying to think of a delicate way to say this. She didn't want to hurt Tomoyo's feelings, she didn't want to let her best friend down.

"Tomoyo…I suck at this whole modeling thing. Why did you ask me to do this?"

Sakura wanted to slap her forehead for the blunt unfiltered mouth of hers. How could she let that slip out? 'You are an idiot, Kinomoto Sakura. A massive idi-'

"I knew you would suck at it in the beginning. You've been learning officially for 2 weeks. I mean, your mom even admits to being in classes for years before getting a job. It takes a long time to actually get used to things."

Tomoyo answered, disrupting Sakura's mental berating. Sakura spoke up, tugging at her bangs again in frustration.

"But both okaa-san and Kisaki are getting annoyed, and repeating the same thing over and over. No motivation. No fire. If there is no will, there is no way. I've never wanted to be a model, Tomoyo."

Her cousin shook her head. "Sakura, have you ever even wanted anything? Aside from food, and for your brothers to leave you alone sometimes, you've never really asked for things, because it's been given to you before you asked. And you've never really been asked to do things either. Yes, you were told by your manager to train in skating, and by your mom to minimize your public appearance. But you've been left floating along for years. No one…no one has ever had expectations of you to do anything, except go to required social events and smile."

Sakura's eyes narrowed at the raven haired girl beside her, the two of them leaned on the wall of windows by their class room, and students passed by, laughed with friends or moaned because of homework.

The words Tomoyo spoke struck her, as if Tomoyo had been in the same boat. The young Daidouji continued, gazed out the window as the light streaked over the line of trees.

"Sakura, I know this isn't your dream. And I know it really is a bit selfish to ask you to share my dream with me. But when the time comes for **it**, I want to make sure you're not left behind. I don't want you to be stuck in this alone. It's not much of a motivation, but, I thought it would be enough to get you by for now until you found something you really liked."

The bell rung, and Tomoyo turned towards the class, and Sakura automatically followed suit, not wanting to be caught outside the room with sensei on his way. Sitting down in her seat, she felt like a crumpled piece of paper. She had gotten her answer, but it didn't exactly create a spark of internal fire.

As Shato-sensei called roll, she searched around the class room, hoping to get some form of inspiration from the others around her. They all had dreams and wants, aspirations for the future. Maybe if she could just suck up a little of their own fires, she'd be able to pass this road block she had.

As her eyes were about to return to the front, they caught a pair of ruby ones. It was a bit startling, but Sakura didn't look away, and neither did the other person. It was the pale cream skinned school beauty…Meilin, if Sakura remembered right. It was curious, why this girl would be looking back at her, but there was no way to ask her, and the stare off didn't last as Shato-sensei began calling people up to the board.

Now glancing off to the window, Sakura sighed quietly. What was she supposed to do?

* * *

Lunch was the time of day that a person's social status was evident. Sit with jocks and preps, you are in their eyes good as gold, but unless you compete to stay up there, they will cast you aside in seconds. Hang out with the brains and arts groups, you tend to be a future business owner, and you hope that one day your name will shine, in revenge to all the things people said to you in the past. The goths and outcasts, well, they tend to enter society, some make it big, but most eventually just tend to go with the humdrum of life. Now, the punks, pranksters, and skaters…they were considered the anti-society. They wanted to see how far they could go in breaking the norms, before being kicked out of society.

Sakura bought her food at the lunch line, and waited for Tomoyo and the others to get theirs. Today they were going to surprise everyone. Or at least, confuse them. Ever since that one sided food fight on the second day of school, the Windy group had been hanging out on the garden roof top during lunch and PE. But today they would be sitting in the courtyard. Kioshi had said it was a statement to stake their claim, and had gone on about their rights, but everyone knew the real reason. They just wanted to skate.

So, as the group exited the cafeteria, they passed right on through the enemy territory. It was like a bomb had gone off, as everything was silent and they were stared at like a disease. Sakura almost felt relieved just making it to their table at the other end of the court yard. But it felt like the whole school had eyes on them.

Finishing up quickly, she grabbed her board from under the table and quietly skated across the side walk, looking for something available to trick on. A couple tables, rails, and ramps. A few benches were unoccupied, and most of the side walk was open. One thing Sakura liked about the school, was that they even provided a couple skate ramps for the students.

Going for a running start, Sakura threw her board on the ground, and headed for a skate ramp first, wanting to build up momentum, and as she descended, she climbed the side walk ramp and jumped onto the rail, grinding the board up, nearly stopping at the top, and still completely balanced as she flipped the board and went back down the rail, grabbing the edge of the board as she did a spin, and was once again up right as she sped off to jump onto a table, and ran to catch up to her board, swerving to the left to grind on a bench.

It wasn't until she jumped off another table that she realized that Tomoyo had joined her, skating almost beside her, doing tricks that were complementary to her own. When Sakura went on a rail, Tomoyo skated underneath, and was out of the way just as Sakura landed. When Sakura went under a table, Tomoyo went on top. They had never tried it before, but it was fun, as they basically danced around each other, swerving away just in time when they played chicken. As they finally finished, Sakura noticed something else.

Tomoyo didn't really do that many tricks, but the few she did were ones that Sakura had done in competitions. Most people at that school never saw those moves, because the only way to have seen them was through watching American tv, or the international street Expo.

'Tomoyo must have researched my moves, because not many people can really copy me.' Sakura thought as she flipped her board up, letting others have their try on the mini skate park. Tomoyo came over, smiling brightly as they walked back over to their table. Since Akira and Takeru had gone to go skate, the others greeted them back. Kenji asked,

"So, when did you guys start working on that twin thing? It was kind of cool, both of you doing the same tricks at the same time. And that one where Sakura jumped over Tomoyo's head was wicked. I even got a photo of it!"

The others nodded. Sakura blinked, but Tomoyo waved her hand at them, laughing,

"We never practiced that before. It was a spur of the moment."

Sakura bit her lip, but nodded, her thoughts plaguing her. It had been three days since Tomoyo had tried to explain why she wanted Sakura to be a model, and still Sakura was having problems with this conjuration of will power. What was it that egged Tomoyo on? Why did she pursue designing so passionately?

Why was it that Tomoyo began skating?

* * *

Sakura yawned, sitting back from her desk to get away from all this homework. It was Saturday, and all of the day had been used up with both skating and modeling training. Sakura had to go through several different types of classes, from modeling, acting, dancing, and speech class, and her mother and Kisaki teaming up with Sonomi in saying Sakura would need an entire new wardrobe, so they went shopping for a little that day.

She was a bit sad for not hanging out with the others, but she was promised time to hang out if she got her homework done. Which was easier said than done after such a long day. Her entire body was sore, and her brain was basically in revolt, so it was hard to concentrate.

A knock on the door got her attention, and she called out, "Come in!"

She had expected it to be Etsuko, who usually came in at this time to say good night, but it was actually her father.

He smiled, carrying in a tray topped with an assortment of treats. Closing the door with his foot, he asked,

"Where do you want me to put it?"

Sakura grinned, "By the couch. Me and you can have a match on the video game."

Fujitaka smiled at his daughter, "I've been practicing with Toya. Prepare to be trumped, Sakura."

Sakura laughed, putting her pencil down and turning off the desk lamp as she went over to the tv and grabbed two controllers. Sitting on the ground with her dad, she took a good look at what he brought in. A pitcher of tea, and glasses of water, and there were breads, buns, a supply of marshmallows, chocolates, gram crackers, and a blow torch.

Sakura snorted, "Okaa-san will not be happy if she saw this, you know that?"

Fujitaka smiled from ear to ear, a laugh in his throat, "What she doesn't know won't hurt her. Besides, I think you deserve a little treat."

Sakura nudged his ribs with her elbow, but made a grab for the smores supplies, and bit into a cooling masterpiece of chocolate, mallow, and cracker. Smiling toothily up at her father, he couldn't stop himself from laughing out loud, chortling at his daughter's childish face with chocolate around her mouth. As always, Sakura felt a bit better. Making her family happy always made her happy, and she knew her dad probably hadn't had a good laugh in a while.

He joined her, and soon his face was just as messy, and Sakura wished Yukito was home and that Toya didn't have work that night, so he could get a picture of this.

Work…

Sakura felt yet another sigh ready to exit her mouth. She was still having problems with modeling. And her mind was still wrapped up in Tomoyo's reasons for all of this.

"Otou-san…can I ask you a weird question?"

Fujitaka nodded his head, swallowing down his food to clear his throat. "Go ahead."

Sakura thought of a way to make it an easy to answer question, but she really couldn't think of anything.

"Do you know why Tomoyo started skating? I mean…I just don't get it. She didn't want to get on the board before we left, but now…"

She tugged her hair, irritated. Fujitaka took a sip of his water before he answered,

"Well, she probably has several reasons, but I think the main one, was so that when you came back, the both of you would have a common ground."

"Hoe?" Sakura responded. What did that mean?

Fujitaka sat back against the day bed, positioning himself comfortably.

"From what I understood, Tomoyo had problems making friends with other girls during elementary school. And by Sonomi's explanation, you have been the only female friend Tomoyo ever had, just as she has been the same to you. So, maybe Tomoyo wanted to create a way for the both of you to enjoy something. She learned to skate, so that she could be with a friend. It's just like what you're doing for her. Your decision to take up modeling might unconsciously be your way to stay in a part of Tomoyo's world, just as she learned skating to be a part of yours…Now, pass over that tea. Etsuko makes the best American southern sweet tea in Japan."

Sakura handed over the pitcher, nibbling at one of the buns Fujitaka had brought with him, her thoughts aligning themselves a bit. Was that really part of the reason Tomoyo had her model? It made sense, in a way.

She didn't really think about it anymore, as she and her dad began playing a game, trying to outdo the other even though it was a campaign.

It wasn't until she was turning in bed that she made a decision, and she could feel, just slightly, a spark in her chest.

* * *

"Oof!"

Sakura stumbled back a little as she bumped into someone when walking around the corner. Ready to apologize, she looked up to see a person she did not want to walk in to. A scowling face with messy brown hair and sharp gold eyes stared down at her, and she felt her insides freeze at how cold he was looking at her. Taking shallow breaths, she quickly muttered an apology as she tried to swerve around him.

She was running late, and while she had never directly gotten into a fight with the enemy leader, she didn't want to start a battle right there in the empty hall without back up.

However, the taller boy did not seem to think along the same lines, as he grabbed her forearm and pulled her back roughly. He asked, his voice gruff,

"What did you say? I couldn't hear you."

Sakura tugged her arm to be released, but his grip was firm as he pushed her against the wall, and she was trapped. Her throat constricted, and she didn't know what to do. Why was he doing this? Trying to think of something, anything, her brain went to default. Manga situations.

"Let me go."

She tugged again, but he wouldn't let go. He spoke again,

"I couldn't hear you. You might need to speak up."

Sakura could tell he was just playing around with her. And she did not like it. It wasn't like how her brothers teased her. This…was something different, and she did not like him obviously being in control. And she felt angry. This was such a weird reaction to something so simple, but she couldn't stop herself from being so perturbed because he had the nerve not to do as she said.

Almost in a growl, she repeated herself,

"Let me go. NOW."

The brunet snorted,

"What, can't-"

He was interrupted as Sakura swung her fist right into his face, using all of her muscle and anger as fuel. Her fist connected solidly with his cheek and near his eye, and because of the sudden surprise, he instinctively let her go, and she ducked out from being anywhere in grabbing range. She glared at him, trying to calm herself down,

"Don't touch what doesn't belong to you, baka."

With that, she ran to the teacher's office, as one of her sensei's had a task they wanted her to do, and she was already 5 minutes late. She didn't even look back to see if he had heard what she said.

* * *

Now that she thought about what she had done last Friday, Sakura was now convinced that she should have done more than just punch the prick.

Because at the moment, she was being bombarded with water balloons after she and the others had exited the cafeteria on Monday's lunch. She was dripping wet, and from the looks of the 'water balloons' it looked like they had thrown condoms.

As most laughed, others called out jeers, "Make sure you use protection, guys! They've probably been everywhere!" There were other ones, but Sakura was trying to ignore them.

Honestly, she didn't know what to do this time. She was between crying and finding the prick and beating the crap out of him. She wasn't exactly the strongest in the world, but she had two older brothers, and knew enough to get a message across. She didn't sign up for school to be messed with or harassed. She just wanted one good year of high school. Nothing else, really. But that jerk just couldn't leave it alone.

Yet again her decision was made for her, as Takeru picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder, and Akira picked up Tomoyo. Eniwa tutted,

"Remember, if you two send another person to the hospital, your mom's will be pissed with us."

While she was upside down, Sakura saw that Kioshi and the twins had stayed back, while the other three boys rushed to get two fuming cousins inside. As they went through the door, Sakura could hear Kioshi's yelling, but when the door closed, they were encased in the hall's empty silence.

Like last time they were dropped off at a girl's bathroom, and both went inside. As Sakura stared at her reflection, dripping wet hair and her clothes sucked to her skin, something inside her flipped. A shiver ran down her spine, as she rewashed her hair in the sink and peeled off the wet clothes, waiting while someone was to bring in an extra pair of clothes for her and Tomoyo.

This was war. But she would fight it in a different way.

* * *

Kisaki spoke up, watching Sakura once again in their special morning training.

"Sakura, visualize something. Anything. While your skills have gone up a par, you still look dull. There's no passion, no power. No emotion. Think of something, grasp it, harness it, and show us. But do not move until you do so."

Sakura bit her lip, still trying to find an 'emotion' to convey like Kisaki and her mother asked of her. It was the end of week 3, and while she had gotten a bit better, she was still having this problem. She'd gone through a wide range of emotions and phrases, but not a single one passed, or was strong enough.

Her 'Serious' look was more like 'I'm going to kill you'. 'Light as a feather' would almost work, but it didn't portray emotion or any attitude, which were vital. 'Cheerful' was to bubbly for designers. 'Happy', 'Bashful', and 'Grumpy' were no goes, and she did not know how to represent the other seven dwarfs respectively, so that went out the window.

What could be something that was not just strong, but lasting? She needed to provide a lasting impression or she'd be out of a job quickly. Remembering some magazines Tomoyo had her looking through for inspiration, her memory came across seven particular emotions, or sins. Three of which had given her goose bumps.

As the words came to mind, an image popped up in her mind's eye, and she felt this inner resolve as she did so.

Pride…That jerk had made a dent in the pride she had. She never really knew she had such in her until they had thrown those condom balloons at her. Until she really looked herself in the mirror, wet and humiliated for herself and Tomoyo.

Wrath…The image of that brunet prick came back, as he held a grip on her arm.

Lust…

Her eyes opened and she could feel her face going bright red as all the blood rushed to her cheeks and neck.

'No way…There just couldn't possibly…I can't be that shallow, can I?'

The image popped up again in her head, and she wanted to slap herself. Of all people…

It had to be a mistake. As she recalled the word though, another image popped up of the same guy.

All three of these 'sins' revolved around Syaoran, the jerk from hell.

Composing herself, Sakura closed her eyes again as she pulled all three of them together. She knew the small spark started to burn a little brighter. A teeth baring grin came to her face as she opened her green eyes.

Not only had she found her motivation, but she found her emotion.

It came to her like it had always been there, picturing that smug look on her classmate's face. This overwhelming desire to out win him came over her, a shiver running down her spine. With a confidence she never had before, she lifted her foot once again.

It was with a quiet force that it came back down, the heel touching the floor first, followed by the rest of the foot, a light clack on the mat gathered both Kisaki and Nadeshiko's attentions. Her hip rounded out as her torso stayed erect in its easily straight posture. Not a second later, her left leg followed, her foot placing itself with the same force in front of the other, lengthening her stride, and forcing an onlooker to follow that foot upwards, from her athletic calf and thighs, to the natural curve of her large hips, leading up to her torso, her chest, the valley of skin edging to her throat, and then you saw a captivating expression. Sakura's emerald green eyes were sharp, not exactly 'angry', but there was an edge, like a double sided sword, and a focus. But along with this sword, was an enticement, an summons in the openness of her eyes.

As she got to the end of the strip, Sakura stopped, her left hand barely on her hip as she cocked her head down to the right just slightly, dangerous and inviting. With that, she turned 180 and prowled back up the cat walk again. When she got to the mirrored wall, she stopped and pivoted to get her critiques.

Nadeshiko nodded her head approvingly, though her face was still stern, as was Kisaki. Her mother spoke first,

"Whatever emotion this is, keep it. I want you to practice it as much as possible. If it's more than one, practice each one separately. As for the walk, you are to walk in and out of this building like that from now on. Are we clear?"

Sakura bobbed her head. Kisaki spoke up, glancing at her watch,

"Time for school. Remember, you need to arrive earlier today, because I have an appointment later this evening."

"Hai."

Sakura replied, quickly taking off the heels and putting on her socks, bowing good bye to her teachers as she left the private classroom. After a minute, Kisaki spoke up, a bit breathless,

"She's out of hearing range."

Nadeshiko slumped against the wall, a hand to her heart as she tried to recover her breath, willing herself not to faint,

"I never knew my daughter had it in her! That…that was amazing!"

Kisaki shook her head, a bemused smile on her face,

"She's found her muse. The entire time she walked, I could not look away. She'll be a prize model with that. Especially with that look on her face!"

Nadeshiko nodded, a proud smile on her face. "It was like…a wild animal. The raw power, the intensity…If she can master that, she's got a fighting chance."

Kisaki laughed,

"More than a fighting chance, I'd say. She'll shock and capture anyone who looks her way…We'll need a name for it, since it's going to be a signature look and walk for her."

The Kinomoto mother had a secret smile to herself, as a thought crossed her mind.

"How about…she-wolf?"

Kisaki eyes widened for a second before she chuckled, "The irony doesn't escape me in the least."

The two old friends glanced at each other, before succumbing to the guffaws that escaped their stomachs.

* * *

**Author Commentary:**

So….long time no see. I am a horrible person, we have long since covered that. There is just never enough time in the day, and it goes so fast that I don't realize just how quickly it goes by. I can't promise regular updates, because time seems to be slipping before I finally come up with something good enough to bring out anymore.

Prize model: I was basically comparing a prize horse with a model. No offense meant.

FYI, I really did have a dream about magical pajama pants. It was an epic Dungeons & Dragons dream.

Alright, I'm done for now. Read it, **Review** it, _Love_ it, Later.

_**Wolf**_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own the CCS characters or affiliated names, the ladies of CLAMP do. I do however, own everything else.

_**Words of the Wolf:**_

_Do not take life too seriously. You will never get out of it alive.__-__Elbert Hubbard _

_**Warning: This story isn't 100 percent about skating. It's more about the people.**_ (This needs to be explained to some people)

* * *

**Live Life on the Rails**

**Part 1**

_**Chapter **__**6**_

Her face was burning red as Kioshi and Eniwa had their arms wrapped around her. Tomoyo sighed,

"Come on Sakura, this is to help you out. Just take a deep breath and calm down."

Sakura glared pitifully at Tomoyo and the on lookers, who were laughing behind their hands.

"This is embarrassing!"

She took another look around at the odd positions they were in. She only had on her two piece swim suit, and the other two only had on swim trunks. Kioshi had his arms wrapped around her, one hand dangerously close to her chest, while the other was on her hip. Eniwa was on his knees in front of her, arms wrapped around her leg.

It was the middle of the 4th week since Sakura began her lessons, and now it was time to start learning how to interact with other models. Especially in risqué positions, scantily clad to no clothing, and with the opposite sex. The guys had agreed to help Sakura out, and they had been very decent about it, following Tomoyo's directions properly. They had even researched positions, so the blushing brunette would start learning how to relax.

Tomoyo rolled her eyes underneath her sunglasses, taking a sip of her drink as she lay back in her patio chair, the pad of paper resting on her knees.

It was a sunny day, and since classes let out early that day for teacher-guardian conferences, Sakura had been allowed a few hours of freedom before lessons. Tomoyo had proposed that they spend the warm day at the Daidouji's and go swimming. Sakura should have known it was a trap.

"Ying Fa, just relax. You look like your about to faint."

Shouta called out, critiquing. Takeru glanced at his watch, and spoke up,

"Alright, switch to the next position. Ying Fa, try not to punch them this time."

If she could get any redder, she would. Eniwa and Kioshi moved their hands to more provocative positions, and Sakura squeaked quietly, still freaked out. At least she didn't punch and kick them like she had done earlier. After a few more positions, each held for about 5 minutes, Sakura was allowed to take a break from the practice. She immediately jumped into the pool, finally able to swim.

She wadded around, enjoying the cool water while the heat above shined from the unusually hot near May sun. The boys were having a contest of marco polo, and thus far Akira was winning. Climbing out of the water, she went over to the lounging chair Tomoyo was in, who laid in a one piece with a sarong and a large sun hat.

Grabbing a drink from the nearby end table, Sakura sat down on another chair, sipping quietly on the tea before she spoke up,

"What's with this Spartan training?"

The pencil continued tracing a design on the paper, but Tomoyo used a hand to lower her sunglasses to her nose. Answering, she waved her hand a little,

"Because at the end of the week, we have a meeting, and then you have a portfolio shoot with Toya, and then you'll be introduced to your manager and your assistant."

Sakura blinked. "Wait, what? When was this decided?"

Tomoyo shrugged, "I don't know the specifics, but Yelan thinks it would be best for you to get your name out quicker than planned, and our mothers agreed with her. Apparently Nadeshiko-oba-chan and Kisaki-san think you are prepared for real world experience, because your manager already lined up a couple interviews."

Sakura bit her lip, "But what about the trip we were thinking about taking during golden week?"

Tomoyo smiled slightly, unaffected, "One day we'll both be free to actually take trips, but from now on, neither of us will have vacation time. Anyways, it's a good thing you're already getting a start. You should be happy, cause this means you've improved enough to impress 'them'."

Sakura snorted at the name the two girls had distinguished as the four women who brought all of it together. Laying back in the beige lounge, Sakura sighed in content, the sun warming her comfortably.

"Any idea if they plan on giving me a pseudonym?"

Tomoyo raised her hat a little, taking a look at her cousin while the guys were still goofing around in the large outdoor pool. Kioshi was tackling the twins, and Akira was going to their rescue while Takeru and Eniwa just chilled out and watched passively.

"Honestly, I don't think so. If anything, they could let you make a modeling name, but I thought they wanted to let your real name be announced, what with all the publicity it will have. Sure, there will be people that think you used money to advance or get the job and interviews, but by then you'll have mad skills to back it up."

Sakura chuckled, her heart lightened by Tomoyo's pep talk. About to speak, water was suddenly splurged into her mouth and she sputtered at the sudden shock of cold, and next to her Tomoyo gasped at the action of water appearing out of nowhere. Turning to the pool, Sakura saw the boys grinning madly, all six of them lined up near the edge where they had splashed the two in the lounge chairs. Akira spoke up, a playful grin brightening his face,

"What, you guys think you're already too important to come and play?"

Eniwa sighed, casually checking his nails, "I think they're already too high and mighty for us now, ne?"

The guys muttered and sighed lamely, though the girls could still see traces of grins on their faces. Tomoyo glanced down at her wet pad of paper, and without a word, stood up and tore off her sarong, hat, and glasses, as she stood and glared at her prey.

"You are dead meat!"

With that the normally composed Tomoyo ran and dived into the pool, swimming to go on the attack, and the guys fanned out, swimming away from her as fast as possible. Sakura grabbed her sides laughing as Tomoyo got a hold of Eniwa and tackled him under the water. Her cousin called out,

"Sakura! Come and help me whip these delinquents into shape!"

In seconds Sakura cannon balled into the water.

* * *

"Aaaachoo!"

Akira sneezed loudly in the middle of class, scaring most of the students at the sudden break from silence. Shato-sensei looked up from his desk and glared at the three skaters off to the side, and Akira dipped his head low as he returned to his test, snuffling his nose. Sakura pulled a tissue from her bag discretely and slipped it onto his desk since he sat in front of her.

As the room returned to its former quiet of pencils scrapping across paper, tapping foots and self-mumblings, Sakura felt a shock as her phone vibrated in her hoodie pocket. It didn't make any noise thankfully, but it surprised her a bit, as no one tended to contact her during school. The only people who had her cell number were family, the group of Windy, and her trainers.

Taking it out of her pocket and shifting herself out of Shato's sight, she checked the call screen. Toya. Why would he be calling?

Finally math class was over, passing the test forward, and the bell rang for a short break before history started. Sakura took this time to go to the restroom, practically running to not get caught by anyone. Slipping into one of the stalls, she quickly hit speed dial and the line was connecting. On the third ring, Toya picked up, and started talking immediately,

"Ok, so something happened yesterday, and you're going to have to be calm about this."

Sakura quirked a brow. What was he frantic for?

"Alright…what happened?"

Toya went quiet for a second, now hesitating,

"I…um…asked your history teacher out. I know, I'm an idiot, but honestly, I didn't think she would say yes. But…well…"

As he went on into explaining, her brain stopped completely. Toya had asked out Kaho-sensei? And she said yes? Had someone electrified her teacher's brain? No one dated Kinomoto Toya. No one. Because once it's announced that he is casually dating someone, all hell breaks loose. Both in the Kinomoto home and in the media.

"…So, can you keep it quiet? Please, Sakura, don't tell okaa-san or otou-san. And especially not Yukito."

Sakura wanted to glare at the phone. Was he an idiot or what?

"It would have been perfectly fine if you hadn't told me in the first place, baka!"

She could practically hear Toya pouting on the other end.

"I thought you had the right to know about the situation, since she is your teacher."

"If you're discrete about it, there is no problem. Anyways, I'll talk to you later. I've got to go to _**history class**_!"

She hissed the last part, hoping he'd writhe in agony for a little bit. She shut her phone and flushed the unused toilet, exited the stall and washed her hands, and ran back to class like several other students before the break period ended. Sitting back into her seat, she wanted to bang her head against the desk, but she settled for resting her forehead on the fake wood.

What was he thinking? If this got out, there would be so much hassle. She had been avoiding the tabloids for a while because she wanted peace. And after her and Yukito carefully set up a double to track the media away from her, Toya goes and does something stupid. Kaho-sensei was cool, but she didn't understand what it meant to be in any shape or form associated with the Kinomoto clan.

If things went badly, Kaho-sensei could point out just how she met Kinomoto Toya. Oh, the press would have a field day.

Sakura felt the oncoming headache. As the bell rang for class to begin, the room door opened and in came sensei, chipper and smiling as she greeted the class as usual. Going up to the board, she started the lesson, but Sakura couldn't pay attention, her mind veering everywhere. The bell rung to end the lesson, but Sakura hardly noticed as Kaho-sensei left the room and in entered their next teacher.

When the lunch bell rang, she got up with the others and headed to the cafeteria. She almost hit the door, her mind so out of it. That's when Tomoyo grabbed her away from the others, and they headed to the roof top. Forcing Sakura to sit on a bench, Tomoyo asked, concerned,

"What is it? What happened?"

That was all it took to get Sakura too open up, tears forming at the rim of her eyes.

"Toya asked out Kaho-sensei. Their going on a date soon…baka…"

Tomoyo blinked, her mind halting to a stop.

"Wha….oh dear."

Sakura snorted, "Yeah, your telling me."

Tomoyo sat down by Sakura, biting her lip. "Why did he tell you? What is he thinking? The more people who know, the more chance that someone we don't want knowing finds out…"

Sakura shrugged, "I just wish she hadn't said yes. I love my onii-chan, and he deserves the best girl, but he knows this is a horrible time to have a bad date. Not a lot of girls want to go on second dates with him because of the pressure of dating a Kinomoto, and I don't want him getting hurt again. Especially by our sensei!"

Tomoyo hummed quietly, trying to think of something good to say, but nothing popped up. It really was horrible timing. Today was when Sakura was supposed to be meeting her manager and assistant, and he just created undue stress on his little sister. That, and he would be taking her portfolio shots before she went to her first official interview. The family didn't need more stress, and here he goes and gets gooey eyed at their history teacher. Tomoyo wanted to smack Toya upside the head.

Grabbing Sakura by the shoulders, Tomoyo stared the brunette straight in the eye,

"Ok, well, we both know he is an idiot. But you can't keep your mind on this. Keep your head on straight, and play the blind eye on this until it gets serious. Toya is old enough to date women by his own choice. Kaho-sensei doesn't seem the type to be a publicity seeker, so when she dumps him, she'll keep quiet. It'll be ok."

Sakura mumbled, glaring to the side,

"It's not just that, and you know it…"

Tomoyo's hands slipped from their grip on the other girl's shoulders, and her arms started to wrap around herself a little. A sad smile came to her face as she looked up to the clear blue sky. Sakura saw the glint of tears escape from Tomoyo's eyes, but she turned away, ignoring it for her friend's sake. The wind picked up a little, as they sat quietly for a minute, sullen and sorrowful.

Sakura whispered, her voice thick, and she was eyeing a particular flower intensely,

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bring it up. I just…"

Tomoyo took Sakura's hand and squeezed it gently.

"It's ok. You're under a lot of pressure, and most of it is caused by me…But Toya is still a complete numbskull. The second your parents find out about her, they will be expecting him to propose, and our mom's will be half way done planning the wedding and nursery."

Sakura chuckled,

"And Yukito will be finished on an extensive background check of her."

Tomoyo looked at Sakura incredulously. "Are you serious?"

Sakura nodded her head, taking off her glasses for a second to wipe her eyes.

"Yukito takes his job as my bodyguard to the extreme. He basically tries to protect the whole family. I remember when Toya barely mentioned a girl, and a couple hours later Yue came up with her entire background and that of her closest friends."

Tomoyo giggled behind her hand.

"Nakura can sometimes be just as bad. Though, she immediately supported the idea that I should go out with one of the guys when I first met them in junior high school."

Sakura's eyes widened, "Are you serious? Yukito would never even joke about it, let alone suggest it."

Tomoyo rolled her eyes, "That's because Yukito was adopted into your family, and he became a protective older brother. Nakura however is like a free spirited older sister who likes to drag you along the path to hell."

Sakura smiled kindly, "She sounds fun."

Tomoyo grinned, "Oh, she is. Too bad she's on vacation right now. She's wanted to meet you for years, since she wasn't assigned to me until after you left for America."

"Why did she suddenly go on vacation, by the way? You never explained that part."

Tomoyo shrugged, "She wanted some time off, to go continue training for a bit. I just think she was bored hanging around me 24/7, since I was unexciting and no one has wanted to kidnap me recently. She's been gone for months, and still keeps in touch, but she'll wander back eventually."

Sakura's brow furrowed, "Won't she get in trouble? Being gone so long?"

Tomoyo shook her head. "Okaa-san gives her as much lee-way as she wants. I'm fine with it, since she arranged for other body guards to take care of me in her absence. But, I miss her, and I like it best when she is around."

Sakura bobbed her head, emitting a soft sigh, "I miss Yukito-nii-chan too. I just…"

"Don't feel as safe?" Tomoyo offered up with a smirk. Sakura huffed a laugh,

"Basically. It's what happens when you're used to living with someone for over 10 years, and he suddenly takes a vacation."

The lunch bell rang to signify that lunch was over. Both girls blinked at each other, a bit startled that their conversation had taken that long. Sakura pouted,

"Damn it, no food."

Tomoyo punched Sakura's arm lightly,

"Come on, we don't want to be late for class. Besides, we skip PE so you won't be using too much energy."

Sakura groaned as she followed behind her cousin,

"That's what you say, but reality is much more different. You know my brain is directly connected to my stomach."

Tomoyo roared in laughter as they opened the door and walked downstairs with Sakura right behind her. As the door shut, a figure moved from their shadowed position of lying on a bench hidden by an array of flowers and bushes that were directly behind the bench Sakura and Tomoyo had sat at. Now that light reflected off the figure, stunned bright red eyes looked to the spot the two girls had just left.

Pulling back long black hair, Meilin didn't know what she would do with this information. Glancing again at the other bench, a smile crept onto her beautiful face as she walked to the roof top door so she could also go to class.

* * *

"Stay still, or the pin will nick you."

Tomoyo ordered Sakura, who was standing in Tomoyo's room a few minutes before the two of them would go downstairs and meet Sakura's two future coworkers. Tomoyo wanted to do a few last minute touches on Sakura's outfit, but Sakura was getting a bit nervous waiting. When her cousin was finally done, Sakura twirled around so Tomoyo could have the full effect.

"Are you satisfied?"

Tomoyo nodded apprehensively.

"It'll have to do as your first official outing outfit. I wanted you to wear the other one, but oh well."

Sakura wanted to roll her eyes at Tomoyo's lament. Sakura had refused to wear the other one to her first photo shoot, despite Tomoyo's begging, so they had to go with the backup plan. It was a simpler outfit, and not as revealing as the other.

She was wearing her favorite colors of black and red, with black capris, black cork wedges, and a dark red off the shoulder shirt with long sleeves and clinging fabric. Over the shirt she wore a black vest, and gold necklace and dangling earrings. Her make-up was natural looking, though a dramatic line of eyeliner, and her hair was put into a few curls and braids and swept off in to a right sided ponytail, and her long bangs off to the left, while atop her head was a black fedora tilted to the side.

With Tomoyo's seal of approval, Sakura got off the stool and the two of them headed down the stairs and to the dining room like they had done before. And just like Nadeshiko and Kisaki had told her, Sakura started her walk the second she left Tomoyo's room. The house's staff members opened the doors for them, and closed them after Tomoyo went through.

Already inside were six women, and Sakura had to cover her surprise at seeing someone she did not expect with a small smile as she greeted all of them. It was Yelan who greeted Sakura first.

"Well, as we can see, there has been much improvement. As expected, amazing work on our Sakura-chan, Nadeshiko-chan, Kisaki-san."

Both bowed their heads a little with smiles, and Sakura went to sit with her mother and Kisaki, while Tomoyo went to sit with her own mother. Everyone here had a purpose. Sonomi was president of Piffle Princess, the currently selected main distributor of Tomoyo's line, and provider of the modeling manager. Tomoyo was obviously there as her own representative for her line. Nadeshiko and Kisaki were Sakura's teachers and legal representatives. Yelan was there as a supervisor, and a third party with personal interests.

Between Sonomi and Yelan was a familiar looking woman, with dirty blond hair, and a sharp black suit, and black rimmed rectangular glasses. And on the other side of Yelan, was a black haired girl of Tomoyo and Sakura's age, who neither expected to be there. She was wearing simple clothing like Tomoyo, a blouse and slacks, but her unreadable ruby eyes were looking back and forth between Sakura and Tomoyo.

Sonomi started the introductions, waving a hand to the woman beside her, "Sakura-chan, this is Nasumbe Yoshi. She will be your manager, and will work with Tsubame-san. I believe the two of you will work greatly with one another. Remember, what she says, goes."

Sakura nodded sharply. Yelan continued,

"I also had a contribution to you, Sakura-chan. My niece, Meilin, would also be of use. She has had years of experience in cosmetology and expressed the interest to be of help. That is, with the consent of everyone here, she will be Sakura's assistant."

All of the adults agreed, and they moved on to other formal discussions. After a few papers were passed around, and a couple signatures and handshakes, everything was set. Sakura and Tomoyo were sent upstairs with Sakura's new assistant, while her manager had some private business to discuss with the others.

The second Sakura got back to Tomoyo's room, she was pacing back and forth, and Tomoyo went straight to the couch after taking Sakura's hat, fanning herself with it. Meilin stood a foot away from the door, her face neutral as her eyes followed the brunette. After a minute Sakura stopped and searched Meilin with narrowed eyes, pointing at the couch,

"You can sit down. No use for you to be standing."

Meilin moved closer, but stayed up, "I'm here if you need anything. Sitting would be rude." Sakura rolled her eyes, pointing again at the cushioned seat,

"Then, I'm asking you to please sit, as at the moment I need to wrap my head around a few things."

Meilin nodded her head slightly, and moved to sit on the couch by Tomoyo, who passed a pillow to the new girl. Tomoyo studied Meilin, then interjected,

"You should relax, we'll be in here for a while."

A few minutes passed by when Sakura finally stopped again, and probed,

"Did you know, Tomy-chan?"

Tomoyo shook her head, and answered, "I suspected, but I was never completely sure. I didn't want to bring it up unless it was true, though the coincidences were too similar."

Sakura tugged her bangs, a frown creasing her face, and she looked at Meilin square on,

"Did you know, Li-san?"

Meilin's eyebrow rose, but responded evenly, "That you two have been masquerading as skaters at school? I figured that out when you entered the room. How dense do you think I am? As my aunt said, I've worked in cosmetology for years. I know how to cover someone up, and how to know what someone looks like even when wearing a scarf in front of their face."

Sakura jumped, not wishing offense, "I'm not saying you're dense. I mean to ask, do you know about…why you're here?"

Meilin sat against the back of the couch, her every move deliberate and smooth. She didn't look away from Sakura, and replied off handedly,

"I am here to watch the investment, and make sure no scandal touches you. And to also do your make-up, but that was more of a title job. I am your female companion; a part of your entourage, I guess you can say."

Green eyes looked from ruby to stormy violet, to ruby again. Sakura sighed, her body less tense,

"You had no say, did you?"

Meliin blinked, "What makes you say that? I chose this position. Sure, I was going to be part of your group anyways, but I'm doing this for myself. You are aiming to be a model, and I am aiming to be the best cosmetologist. It naturally works hand in hand. As for my relations with certain miscreants…understand this: any trouble you have with them, I play no part in it. I love my cousins dearly, but they are complete idiots. So, don't worry, I am not out to sabotage you, Kinomoto-sama."

Sakura shook her head, settling down in the arm chair across from the sofa. She ran her hand through tendrils of hair, and she said softly,

"Li-san, since you're in this with us from now on, you should know that we do not use honorifics. Just call me Sakura, or Sakura-chan."

Meilin asked curiously, searching Sakura's face, "What about in business meetings, or in public?"

Tomoyo answered for the both of them, "Never. As you said, you are part of the entourage. Formality would be questioned. Also, call me Tomoyo. Or Tomy-chan."

The ruby eyed girl watched the two lounge, sitting quietly with their own thoughts. Both seemed to be worried about something, and while she was brand new to their presence, she was not going to be out of the loop.

"Fine, as long as you call me Meilin. Li is my family, not me."

Sakura smirked at her lightheartedly, "Deal."

Tomoyo stood up, and pointed at the area in front of her, "Stand. I need to take measurements."

Meilin did as told, but she protested verbally, "I don't need clothes. I have enough."

Lavender-grey eyes silenced her, "Again, you are part of the group. Meaning, you represent the alliance of the families. You can despise your name all you want, but you will be wearing my clothes doing so."

Sakura noticed Meilin's face, contorted and unsure how to react. She laughed softly, "Meilin, this is the real Tomy-chan. She is a firecracker, but she won't burn you unless you give her reason to be angry. Thus, why she is called Maddy by the group."

Tomoyo threw a pincushion at Sakura, playfully glaring at her cousin, "Don't listen to her. She is spreading lies. I am not a firecracker. Oh, we'll need your cell phone number, and you'll need everyone's, I suppose."

Meilin held out her cell to Sakura, who did an infrared transfer with her phone and Tomoyo's, and started adding contacts to Meilin's black phone. When Tomoyo was done, Sakura handed it back, and inquired,

"I'm assuming that we continue to ignore each other at school?"

Meilin nodded, adding dryly, "I think it is best, as you two wish to maintain your anonymity, and my sudden friendship with you would cause a stir among the ranks of my cousin's courtiers."

Sakura and Tomoyo glanced at one another and started laughing hard, and Meilin let slip a smile of her own. Sakura regained control after a bit to say warmly, "I take it you don't agree with your cousins more than you let on."

Meilin shrugged, a bit embarrassed now, "They act like it's a great feat to have the entire school begging for their attentions and good graces. I can't fault them though. The second they graduate, they have no life…then again, neither do any of us. But they go out of their way to make a mess of things in school. It's just…annoying, with the girls, the parties, and the cars, and-I shouldn't have said that, should I?"

Tomoyo waved her hand away, growling out softly, "It's typical, is all. The guys get to go play, while the girls have to hide away in a tower and preserve themselves. Stupid tradition."

Meilin sighed in exasperation, "Tell me about it. They take a stereotype and just add to it." Sakura asked, wondering aloud, "Do you think they know who we are? We have the fake names and disguises, but do you know if they know?"

Meilin shook her head, "Not a clue. They are dumbasses, but they aren't stupid. It just depends if they are really looking or not…Also, and this is off topic, but you two need to look around you when you have a private conversation."

Tomoyo responded, curious, "What do you mean?"

Meilin fidgeted with the pillow, "This afternoon, at school. You were on the roof, talking about Sakura's brother. If others heard you two speaking, you'd be in trouble. You're lucky it was just me up there."

Sakura paled, "You heard that?"

Meilin nodded, "Like I said, I am here to prevent scandals. I won't tell the adults about what's going on, but if those two split up…it will be my job to fix the after math. No scandal can touch Kinomoto or Daidouji." She said the last part as if trained, and drilled into her.

Tomoyo changed the topic with explaining Meilin's title duties, clothes and accessories set aside for Sakura in certain boxes, and they carried the boxes downstairs to Nasumbe's black SUV, and waited while the manager came outside, smiling as she got into the car with the three girls. She also explained to be called Yoshi, admitting to hating be called a formal title.

They were on their way to Toya's studio with 10 minutes to spare, and Tomoyo was fixing up Sakura as Meilin set up the clothes and make up vanity in their make shift changing room. She stood by the other 2 as she watched the photographer and model work together.

Despite their relationship as siblings, the two were professional and held nothing back. Toya barked orders at Sakura, who in turn followed them to the dot. She looked embarrassed at first during the provocative photos, but she quickly hid it as he took shot after shot. Meilin's years of practice in high fashion cosmetology came in use as she changed Sakura's looks and hair and matched clothes quickly for the next set of photos, and it only got better with each set.

As they observed Sakura, Tomoyo asked, "How long have you been working in the field, Meilin?" The ruby eyed girl replied, "About 5 years. I've taken college and technician classes, and I've interned with professionals. Just one more class, and I'm fully certified, actually."

Tomoyo congratulated her sincerely, as she mentally took note of this. Yelan knew she was giving Sakura a gold mine. Meilin, while her loyalties were obviously in the interest of the Li clan, was a great asset. Tomoyo knew Meilin would not betray Sakura, as it would betray the Li's. She wondered about getting the help of the others. Yukito was still gone, and Sakura was adamant in her belief that her bodyguard needed a life of his own, not just protecting her all the time. This reminded her of a conversation she had with the guys of Windy, and about their future.

She had talked to Takeru about one day taking his title of heir for his clan, and he said he would gladly take on a contract with either Tomoyo or Sakura, as he would rather work for them than deal with prissy heiresses. Kioshi admitted that he planned on being a lawyer, as his family hoped he would become one. The twins were inheriting their family's businesses in banks and insurances. Akira was smart, but had no plan for the future, but remained firm on not wishing to join the military like his father and brothers. Eniwa had his parent's dream of making it big, but he also had no plan.

All of them admitted that they would gladly keep the group together, not wishing to spread apart because of the future. Tomoyo knew she could get Takeru hired on with his background, but Akira and Eniwa were still left behind. As she packed up some of the clothes, an idea sparked. She planned the future with a Cheshire smile on her face, and Sakura held Meilin's arm as the girl stared in alarmed curiosity at the violet-eyed girl cackling to herself.

"Just trust me, Meilin, you never want to know what's going on in the deep dark place of her mind when she's like that."

Meilin nodded her head slowly, and went back to work, painting Sakura's face again.

* * *

**Author Commentary:**

Well, we meet again. Intro of Meilin! She finally speaks! So excited! What is Tomoyo planning?

Alright, I'm done for now. Read it, **Review** it, _Love_ it, Later.

_**Wolf**_


End file.
